Baymax Teaches
by KatieMarie999
Summary: Pass your insurance test with the help of Baymax and Big Hero 6! Created as a study guide for me. Literally the weirdest fanfiction I've ever written. Self aware and self indulgent. Frequently breaks the fourth wall. Includes some of my OCs from other fics. Crossover with multiple fandoms. No logic, only studying made fun. Because if I must study, it must be fun. I regret nothing.
1. Risk Management

_This is what's known as my desperate attempt to teach myself the intricacies of insurance so that I can pass my test. I have an encyclopedic knowledge of everything I've written down to the last detail. Might as well use that! So without further ado, I present the "Baymax Teaches" series._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Risk Management**

* * *

Being part of a superhero team is risky. It involves an incredible amount of dangerous work. As Big Hero 6 became more popular around San Fransokyo, the team began to think that purchasing insurance would be a wise investment, especially since they knew all too well how fleeting life could be.

Crowding into Fred's bedroom, the team seated themselves comfortably in front of Baymax for their consultation about insurance. Fred's father knew some people who could insure them but they needed to know as much as possible about it before they could sign up for it.

"I have downloaded a database on insurance." Baymax said in his usual cheerful tone. "It is my hope that these lessons will be informative. Do any of you have any questions before I get started?"

"Yeah." Gogo grumbled. "Why do we _all_ need to know this stuff? Can't you just be our resident expert?"

"That is a good question." Baymax replied. "The reason you all must know the basics of insurance is in case one of you dies or is severely injured. It is my job to keep you healthy but accidents can occur and the more you know, the better off you will be. Now, shall I get started?"

"Yes! Let's do this!" Fred cheered. "INSURANCE, YEAH!"

"This isn't going to take very long, is it?" Honey asked tentatively.

"There are twelve chapters of material to cover." Baymax said. "However, I will skim over some of the less important chapters for convenience sake."

"Great." Hiro mumbled, already looking bored. "This is _such_ a fun way to spend an afternoon."

"I'm glad you are already enjoying yourself." Baymax told him, the sarcasm clearly going over his head. "Can anyone tell us what **insurance** is?"

"Getting money if something bad happens." Wasabi replied, getting out a notebook. "Well something like that, see, you pay the company and if something _does_ happen, they'll help cover the costs."

"That is correct in theory." Baymax said. "Put simply, insurance is a device that transfers the chance of a financial loss among a larger number of people. Because more people are involved, there are more resources to cover payments and the cost can remain small. Insurance is based on the Principle of Risk Transfer."

"So, say we each paid a dollar every week." Honey clarified. "That's $6 a week. And if one of us needs that money, they would use it. But since we all are sharing the risk of that money being needed, that's what you mean by transferring risk?"

"That is an excellent way of putting it. Have a lollipop." Baymax held up a pink lollipop, which Honey accepted cheerfully.

"My first lesson is about **Risk Management**." Baymax went on. "Who here can tell us what a **risk** is?"

"I know, I know!" Fred waved his hand in the air. "It's a game! I have the Star Trek _and_ Lord of the Rings version!"

"That is incorrect." Baymax told him in a patient tone. "Although there is a game with a similar title, a risk, in terms of insurance, is the possibility that a loss of the chance of a loss may occur. It is one of the reasons insurance is purchased."

"I see what you mean." Fred pointed dramatically at Baymax. "It's like gambling, isn't it? Like, you don't know if you're going to win or lose so it's a risk."

"That is an example of a **Speculative Risk**." Baymax nodded. "That means that it is uncertain as to whether the final outcome is a gain or loss. It is not insurable."

"Our work is risky." Gogo shrugged. "So that's risk too."

"Also correct. Our work as superheroes is an example of **Pure Risk**. That means there is a possibility of a loss, in your case that would be a loss of life, health, or limb, with no chance of gain. It is the only type of insurable risk but it can only result in a loss or no change."

"So leaping off a building in pursuit of a bad guy and landing on top of him and him not getting away but breaking your arm doing it, that's a pure risk?" Fred said in one breath.

"A _stupid_ risk." Gogo muttered.

"Foolish as that risk may be, that would be a pure risk because there would be no chance for gain. You would need to pay your hospital bills and pay for treatment for your broken arm." Baymax said. "Now can anyone tell me what a **Loss** is?"

"Having something and then not having it?" Hiro asked in bored tone.

"Correct." Baymax said cheerfully. "A loss is an unintentional reduction, decrease, or disappearance of value of a person or property insured by a policy. It is the reason for claims against an insurance policy."

"Like in my broken arm story, it's my money for bills, my time for being in the hospital, and the use of my arm!" Fred flexed his fingers as he spoke. "This risk stuff is totally interesting. Can we play it now?"

"There is still plenty to go over." Baymax said patiently. "The next term is **Exposure**. That is a measure of the vulnerability of a loss. How might that be expressed?"

"Dollars." Wasabi spoke up. "Or time maybe?"

"Dollars are a common unit but **Exposure Units** are used to determine the insurance rates. Said rates are based on medical history, sex, age, and occupation."

"So ours would be pretty high." Hiro clarified. "Being superheroes, you know."

"Correct. Have a lollipop." Baymax handed Hiro a blue lollipop before continuing. "Can anyone tell us what **Hazards** are?"

"Yeah totally, it's that sign with the arrows making a triangle." Fred made a triangle with his fingers. "Tell me I'm right, I know I'm right!"

"That sign is used on hazardous materials. However, it is not a hazard in and of itself. A **Hazard** is a circumstance of condition that increases the possibility that a loss will take place. What is an example of a hazard?"

"Well if you have bombs in your basement, that would be a hazard because they might explode." Gogo rolled her eyes. "But that would be more interesting than this lesson right here so I'm not complaining."

"You are correct." Baymax nodded. "There are three kinds of hazards. **Physical Hazards** are hazards that cause the body to become physically stressed and can increase the chance of a loss. Examples are slippery floors or skydiving."

"Or leaping off a building." Fred added.

"Correct. A **Moral Hazard** is a hazard that is a result of maximizing behavior. For example, dishonesty is a moral hazard."

"So doing bad stuff on purpose." Fred clarified. "Like every supervillain."

"Yes. Have a lollipop." Baymax handed Fred a lollipop, which he accepted with enthusiasm. "The third type of hazard is a **Morale Hazard**. These are hazards that arise from the insured's indifferent attitude to loss, like not wearing a seatbelt, because they are careless and irresponsible."

"And jumping off buildings when there are 5 others who could potentially catch a fleeing criminal." Gogo added. "That would be a Morale Hazard."

"Correct!" Baymax exclaimed. "Have a-"

"I don't need a lollipop, I need to not have to listen to any of this anymore." Gogo interrupted.

"Very well. Sugar may have an adverse effect on your ability to focus on my lesson." Baymax turned to the rest of the group. "Does anyone know what **Perils** are?"

"Dangers!" Wasabi exclaimed. "Bad things that could happen."

"Correct. Have a lollipop!"

"Exactly how many lollipops do you have?" Hiro cut in as Wasabi accepted his treat.

"107." Baymax replied. "Tadashi kept me well stocked. "Perils are causes of a possible loss outlined in an insurance policy. These losses are a possibility of happening. Tornadoes, floods, and hurricanes are perils because they could cause a loss."

"Long lessons on insurance could cause death by boredom." Gogo complained.

"This is important stuff!" Wasabi countered. "What if we need to know it?"

"We can read your notes." Gogo said, eyeing his notebook.

"Aww don't go, Gogo!" Honey begged. "You're my ride home. Besides, I'm learning a lot!"

Fred snicked. "Don't go go go!"

"Ugh fine." Gogo turned to Baymax again. "Proceed."

"My next lesson is on Methods of Handling Risk." Baymax told them. "The first way is **Avoidance**."

"As in _avoiding_ the risk?" Fred asked, leaning forward as if he was expecting an exciting answer.

"Precisely. Avoidance is ending a specific exposure or taking steps to remove a hazard. For example, a person who is afraid of being in a car accident would not drive or ride in a car. Avoidance is not a practical way to handle risk."

"Depends on _what_ we're avoiding." Gogo mumbled.

" **Retention** is when an insured has decided to assume the financial responsibility for certain events by the use of deductibles, co-payments, or self insurance." Baymax continued. "Retention results from the reduction of expenses and improvement of cash flow, the increased control of claim settlements, and funding losses that are uninsurable."

"So basically paying for things yourself." Wasabi clarified.

"Essentially correct." Baymax said. "Can anyone tell me what **Sharing** is?"

"OH! I KNOW!" Fred waved his hand in the air. "Sharing is caring!"

"While incorrect in the context of our lesson, your sentiment is admirable." Baymax nodded to Fred. "All of us should care for each other. That's the basis of insurance."

"Yeah. _That's_ what it's about." Hiro muttered.

"Sharing is the dividing or sharing or a risk for a business or group of individuals with the same or similar exposure to a loss." Baymax explained. "You decrease the severity of the risk for yourself if you share it among a large group of people."

"That's true." Honey spoke up. "That way everyone suffers less."

"Precisely. Moving on, **Reduction** is an attempt to reduce the possibility of a death, injury, or the loss of property." Baymax went on.

"So being safe. Taking precautions so that losses are less likely to occur." Wasabi explained.

"That is correct." Baymax handed him a lollipop. " **Transfer** involves transferring all or part of a risk to another party. The most common method of risk transfer is purchasing insurance on your home."

"So basically transferring the risk or part of the risk to another party. Maybe one who can handle it better." Wasabi clarified.

"Insurable risks have characteristics that make loss predictable, which allows insurers to adequately prepare for losses that might occur." Baymax went on. "The **Law of Large Numbers** is the grouping of significant large pools into classes with similar risks to enable an insurer to predict losses and establish rates. **Homogeneous** refers to groups with the same exposure to a loss."

"So the Law of Large Numbers is pretty much the statistics that predict what losses to expect in a given time frame?" Honey asked.

"Put simply, yes."

"And homogeneous means groups of people who are expected to have similar losses?" Wasabi added.

"Correct." said Baymax. " **Loss must be** **definite and measurable**. It must have monetary value. In life insurance, this value is life or ability to earn income. In health, it is economic loss measured by lost wages or by incurred medical expenses."

"So if you all lost me, you'd lose some very valuable Incredibles fanfiction." Fred clarified. There was a long pause as everyone turned to look at him. "Come on, it's a loss for the 27 followers I have!"

"If your ability to write fanfiction had monetary value, that would be an insurable loss of sorts." Baymax considered. " **Catastrophic Peril Exclusion** refers to the fact that insurance companies generally will not insure risks that will expose them to catastrophic losses. Examples are losses caused by acts of war, nuclear risk, and floods."

"So pretty much anything extreme and deadly?" Hiro asked.

" **Insurance must not be mandatory**. Insurers must not be forced to issue a policy." Baymax continued. "In addition, **loss must be** **due to chance** **.** The loss must be outside the control of an insured, like a heart attack."

"So something you can't predict or control." Honey said.

"That is correct. Finally, the **loss must be predictable**."

"But you said it can't be predicted or controlled!" Fred raised an eyebrow. "Did I just catch a plot hole here?

"Statistically predictable but perhaps not predictable by an individual." Baymax clarified. " **Adverse Selection** is a term that describes the tendency of an individual with a greater than average chance of a loss to purchase insurance."

"We're adverse selection." Hiro said. "Because we're more likely to need the insurance."

"True. Since you're more risk prone, your coverage would be limited with higher premiums. Or the company may reject the risk entirely."

"Great to know. If we're rejected, we'll have sat through this lesson for no reason." Gogo rolled her eyes.

"The last term is **Reinsurance**. Reinsurance is an agreement between insurance companies under which one insurance company transfers part of all of its risk to another." Baymax continued.

"So it's a bit like Sharing?" Wasabi asked.

"A bit like sharing but it is rather like insurance that insurance companies need. It provides protection against catastrophic loss."

"Great." Gogo sat up. "Are we done?"

"You are done for now." Baymax nodded. "Take a short break and then come back for lesson two!"

The team groaned but stood up to stretch their legs. This was going to be a long, very boring day.

* * *

 _Sorry for how boring this story is. I'm trying to make it interesting for my sake but it's probably not possible. But hey, at least I'll pass my test!_

 _GREAT SCOTT! The future is today! Let's make it a good one. Happy Back to the Future Day, everyone!_

 _~KateMarie999_


	2. Insurers

_I honestly can't believe anyone actually read that last chapter. In an attempt to make this easier to remember and fun for you (since I seem to have readers), I've decided to throw all the rules out the window. Anything goes. Any fandom or person can infiltrate this story. Watch what happens as this fic becomes the written equivalent of an improv sketch! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Insurers**

* * *

When Big Hero 6 returned to Fred's room, Baymax stepped off his charger to continue their lesson on insurance. Wasabi got out his notebook and Fred leaned forward with anticipation.

"Welcome back everyone!" Baymax said cheerfully. "Are you sitting comfortably?"

"I hope so." Gogo rolled her eyes. "Because then I can sleep through this lesson."

Baymax apparently chose to ignore her statement. "The next lesson is on the **Types of Insurers**. Insurers are classified by how they operate and are organized."

"I bet there are a lot of them." Wasabi spoke up.

"Great. More to learn." Hiro muttered.

"There are a variety of types of insurers. The first is a **Stock Company** , which is owned by stockholders." Baymax said. "Can anyone tell me what a Stock Company is."

"A company owned by stockholders." Gogo shouted out.

"Correct. But I already said that. Stock Insurance companies are owned by stockholders to whom earnings are distributed as taxable dividends on their shares or reinvested by the company. A **Board of Directors** is elected by the stockholders to manage the company." Baymax recited.

"So stockholders earn money based on their shares of the company?" asked Honey. "And stockholders elect a board of directors to manage it?"

"That is a simplified way of putting it." Baymax nodded. "The next company is a **Mutual (Participating) Company**. It is owned by policyholders. The earnings of the company are over and above the payments of claims, operating expenses, and reserves that belong to the policyholders."

"In English please?" Gogo interrupted.

"Mutual Companies make more money than needed so they can afford to give back to the policyholders. A **Board of Trustees** manages the company." Baymax explained. " **Fraternal Benefit Societies** are Life or Health insurance carriers; they exist as social nonprofit organizations and voluntarily provide insurance only for their members. Examples are affiliated lodges, religious organizations, or Fraternal organizations with a representative form of government. They are considered charitable institutions and are not subject to all of the regulations that apply to insurers who offer insurance to the general public."

"So you have to be a part of those organizations to receive benefits?" Hiro asked.

There was a knock at the door and suddenly, in walked Tadashi. Everyone gaped at him.

"I know what you're thinking." he said, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. "But rather like your last example, being in a fanfiction, especially a self aware one written by a desperate 20-something who hasn't taken a test in 4 years and really needs to know this stuff in the next 2 weeks, means you get benefits like having your death erased from canon because she likes you as a character."

"Wait so you never died to begin with?" Hiro gaped. "Then why were you dead until today?"

Tadashi shrugged. "Plot holes are inconsequential in stories like this. The point is that being part of her group of favorite characters provided me benefits like being brought back to life with no adequate explanation and for no apparent reason."

"So being in a fanfiction written by a madwoman is like being part of a **Fraternal Benefit Society** because she provides benefits from being a character in something she likes?" Hiro asked. "Cool! It was sad that you died an unspecified amount of time ago but now you're not dead and because it would take too long for me to have a realistic emotional reaction, I'm just going to accept your coming back to life without question!"

"Being an awesome character has its benefits, like thousands of girls all over the world throwing themselves at me on tumblr." Tadashi said as he sat down. "Now I know you all can learn this. I'm not giving up on you. And I'm not giving up on you, readers, even though this story has headed into completely ridiculous and improbable territory."

"That's the spirit." Fred gave Tadashi a high five. "But in the aforementioned term, that would be insurance, not randomly coming back to life."

"Correct." Baymax handed Fred a lollipop. "The next type is a **Reciprocal Insurer**. Reciprocal insurers can either be unincorporated groups of individuals, firms, or corporations, commonly termed Subscribers, Reciprocal Insurance Company, or Exchange. They mutually insure one another, assuming their share of each risk. Its chief administrator is an **attorney in fact** who manages and operates the risk sharing agreement."

"So basically different and unincorporated groups groups all insure one another to assume more shares of each risk?" Fred asked. "That would be like us suddenly and inexplicably sharing insurance with the people from Berk even though we're mortal fandom enemies?"

"Essentially true." Baymax said. "Reciprocal Insurers insure each other even though they are unaffiliated and an **attorney in fact** , in this case Katie, the story writer, because she's the evil overlord who has our fate in her hands, would manage and operate the risk sharing agreement between San Fransokyo and Berk."

"All hail Katie, our evil overlord." they all said in unison.

"The next type of insurer is a **Lloyd's Association (Lloyd's of London)**. Lloyd's is a group of individual underwriters that accept or reject risks offered to them. The underwriters ingest money in risks that cannot get insurance in the normal market." Baymax continued. "These organizations are voluntarily unincorporated associations of individuals that support underwriters that accept insurance risk. Each individual assumes a specified portion or the liability under each policy issued."

"So imagine you're scrolling through a fanfiction page." Tadashi explained. "And you run across tons of stories. It is up to you to accept or reject the emotional risk of each fanfiction you come across. That would make you like a Lloyd's Association, only instead of fanfiction, they're accepting or rejecting insurance coverage based on risk."

"That is a good example." Baymax said. "Lloyd's Associations are not Insurance Companies and many states prohibit them from forming."

"So it's like saying most of these sites do not have canon material and many fandoms are prohibited by the author of the original material to write fanfiction on them?" Fred asked.

"That's a similar concept. They operate mostly on the property insurance field and provide a meeting facility for underwriters." Baymax finished. " **Risk Retention Groups** are liability insurance companies that are not regulated by the state. Membership is limited to people in the same business or activity which exposes them to similar liability risks. The purpose is to assume and spread the liability exposure to the group members and to provide an alternative risk financing mechanism for their liability."

"So like a group of superheroes." Wasabi spoke up. "We all have similar risks because we're in the same business or activity so we spread liability exposure among our group."

"Exactly. Have a lollipop." Baymax handed a yellow lollipop to him. " **Self-Insurering** is when an insurance company develops a formal program identifying, evaluating, and funding its losses. It is a means of retaining risk."

"So that means preventing them from paying out more than they have?" Honey asked.

"Yes. Self insurers buy insurance to cover losses beyond a set limit, which is **stop loss coverage**. It gives them additional insurance beyond what their plan accepts. For a risk to be truly self-insured, two characteristics must exist: a large number of homogeneous exposure units must be present, so the Law of Large Numbers can be used to predict losses and rates. Also there must be sufficient liquid assets to pay claims and other costs of retaining a risk. Basically, it must be statistically predictable and there must be money to cover the additional costs."

"Are you sure that's right?" Honey asked. "Because that sounds confusing and contradictory."

"Katie, our overlord, is a bit confused about this term." Baymax told her. "She is looking this term up online so she can figure out what it means. It appears to mean that a calculated amount of money is set aside to compensate for a potential future loss. The Law of Large Numbers helps to predict how much money must be set aside. Self-insurance apparently also means replacing insurance with your own funds and proving that you can do so because that money is already set aside, though there seems to be only information available for business owners so whether or not anyone can do this is uncertain The definitions of this term vary so perhaps someone can clarify it at a later time."

"Okay then." Wasabi raised an eyebrow at the long list of notes he had taken.

" **Surplus Lines** refers to coverage that must be purchased from an unauthorized company because it is not available through a licensed company. It most often involves insurance in the high risk market."

"Sounds like people who are part of Adverse Selection may need that because it insures them for their higher risks." Wasabi said.

"This is true. Good job remembering an earlier term." Baymax handed him another lollipop. " **Purchasing Groups** are entities that buy insurance for groups with related businesses and similar exposures to risk. Purchasing companies are exempt from most State laws or regulation outside the state where they are incorporated and they can only write Liability Insurance, not Workers Compensation or personal lines of insurance. The group's members belong to businesses with the same type of liability."

"So that means that a Purchasing Group buys insurance for similar businesses?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes. Have a lollipop."

"I really should have stocked you with a different kind of candy." Tadashi said as he accepted the treat. "We're going to get tired of these soon enough."

"Government plans refer to plans paid by taxpayers like Medicare, Medicaid, and Social Security. The primary difference between Government and private insurers is that the Government insurers are tax funded and serve National and State social needs an private insurers transact insurance by State Insurance Departments."

"So basically taxpayers pay for Government insurance but not private insurance." Hiro clarified. "Oh joy."

"As all of you and our overlord knows these coming terms, I will skim over them. Domestic insurer is like Maryland, Foreign is any other state in the country and DC, and Alien is another country." Baymax simplified these terms because the author already knows them. "An insurance company's financial integrity, strength, and stability are highly important factors to potential and current people insured. This is determined by prior claims experience, investment earnings, level of reserves, and management."

"Okay. I'm sensing that our overlord already knows that too." Tadashi said. "Because I suddenly understand it."

"It's weird what she remembers and what she doesn't." Gogo grumbled.

"Here is how insurance is sold: the **Agency Method** is when independent insurance agents sell the products of several companies and are appointed on a non-exclusive basis. In an **Independent Agency Method** , an agent earns commissions on personal sales, overrides of other agents, and owns the expirations of the policies she sells."

"So like if I joined a few other superhero teams and fought for them and earned all my commissions off of all of the hero work I did, that would be like the Independent Agency Method because I'd work for a bunch of teams but be my own agent." Fred clarified.

"Exactly."

"Great because I have this weird yet strong urge to find my long lost twin sister, grow my hair out, and ride a two headed dragon." Fred added.

"You have a long lost twin sister?" asked Gogo.

"No. And yet I do. And yet I don't. I'm really confused. It's like there's a part of me that does. And yet a part of me that doesn't. How freaky is that?"

"I don't even want to know." Gogo mumbled. "Forget I asked."

" **Exclusive or Captive Agents** represent only one insurance company and is appointed on an exclusive or captive basis. They are compensated on the same things as Independent Agents but do not own the expirations of the renewal business and all business is placed with an insurer."

"So like us only working for Big Hero 6 and none of us riding dragons." Tadashi raised an eyebrow at Fred, who shrugged.

"Wouldn't we be Big Hero 7 now?" Hiro asked.

"Oh yeah. I guess so." Tadashi shrugged. "Cool."

"The **Managing General Agent** is an exclusive agent who hires and trains other producers or agents in a specified geographic area. They are compensated for their commissions and also from commissions of the people they train, as well as advertising, office expenses, and staffing."

"So like a manager of the agents." Honey said.

"Yes. **Mass Marketing** means systems like direct-response, vending machines at airports, and franchises." Baymax did his best to shrug. "This is how they sell insurance. **A Direct Response Marketing System** is when the producer or agent is bypassed and an insurer directly contacts the public. The use of mail, TV, internet, telephone solicitation, and any type of telemarketing are examples."

"So Direct Response is directly contacting the public with the resources on hand?" asked Tadashi.

"Correct. **Franchise Marketing** provides coverage to employees of small firms that do not qualify as a true group. Employees receive individual policies, not a master policy. Premiums charged are generally less than an individual policy but more than group coverage." Baymax went on. "This is insurance for people whose groups are too small to be a "true group" so they receive individual policies instead of one bigger policy for everyone."

"Okay, that makes sense." Honey nodded.

" **Unfair and misleading marketing practices lead to class action lawsuits against insurance companies**." Baymax explained. "Remember to follow the Code of Ethics and the Golden Rule for the sake of your and everyone else's mental health."

"Hear hear!" everyone cheered.

" **The Life and Health Guaranty Association** is a private, nonprofit, non-stock corporation. Policyholders, insured, beneficiaries, assignees, and annuitants of Health and Life Insurance policies, annuities, and supplemental contracts are protected by the Life and Health Insurance Guaranty Corporation." Baymax continued. "If the insurance company issuing a policy fails to perform its contractual obligation because it becomes impaired, its policyholders are protected. A 30 day notice is necessary before payment of an assessment is due. Participation is mandatory for all insurance companies that sell insurance. The association is funded by its authorized members and the funds they contribute pay benefits for insurers that become insolvent."

"Umm... English?" piped up Hiro.

"Katie is confused and can find no adequate explanation of it online." Baymax put up his hands in surrender. "Hopefully she knows enough to answer a related question on the exam. Moving on, prior to an insurance company conducting business, it must, by law, have a **Certificate of Authority**. This means that insurance companies must obtain a license from the Department of Insurance to be admitted or approved. If a company has been denied a Certificate of Authority or has not applied for it, they may not transact insurance business in the state and are known as a non-admitted or a non-approved insurer."

"So if you don't have that certificate, you can't be an insurer." Wasabi clarified.

"Yes." Baymax replied. "This concludes your second lesson. More is coming!"

* * *

 _That was a pain to write. I've decided to revert to script format for the remainder of the fic. Why? Because it's faster to write and I have to churn these out as fast as I can. I'm only writing in 5 of the 12 chapters because those have the most questions attached. This section has only 8 questions and I think I know enough to answer them. Hopefully._

 _Hope you liked it. Can't believe I have readers._

 _~KateMarie999_


	3. Producers and General Rules of Agency

_More insurance basics! This time written in script format. Have fun learning!_

* * *

 **Producers and General Rules of Agency**

* * *

 _Big Hero 6 plus Tadashi return from their break. Baymax waits for them all to sit down before continuing his lesson._

BAYMAX: I hope that your break was fun and helpful. As we all know, for some unexplained reason, our overlord Katie bought socks and groceries during our break. She clearly needs direction in her life. Now on with the lesson. An insurer, as principal, by the definition of the Law of Agency, states that the actions of the agent or broker are taken to be the actions of the principal. A broker or agent is first and foremost responsible to an insurer.

TADASHI: So basically an agent is responsible for the company's image?

BAYMAX: Essentially. Moving on, an agent or producer will always represent an insurer (company). The agent or producer solicits and negotiates insurance contracts on behalf of an insurance company. When an agent accepts a premium from a policy owner, it is the same as payment being given to an insurer.

TADASHI: So it's pretty much the same thing you've been saying. The agent represents the company and they have to inform the purchaser of everything to do with that insurer.

BAYMAX: Yes. There are three types of authorities granted to agents of producers. The first is **Express Authority** , which is an explicit, definite agreement an insurer grants to a producer. This is a binding authority that is in the form of a written contract, which gives the producer permission to represent their company.

HIRO: So... Express Authority pretty much means that a company creates a contract with an agent giving them authority? Even if they're wrong about something?

BAYMAX: Correct. **Implied Authority** is not formally communicated but it is assumed by the agent to transact businesses on behalf of the insurance company. It is the ability to act outside of the authority granted in an agency agreement and it extends to the company's liability. It is also the authority that is influenced by the expressed authority of an agent but is not written.

WASABI: So... authority that isn't written but is assumed by the purchaser because they assume the agent has training and knows what they're saying?

BAYMAX: In a way. It is implied that there was training. **Apparent Authority** exists when an agent uses materials that represent the company. Another example is when an agent accepts an insured's premium after the end of a grace period. Even though an agent does not have the power to accept their premium, it appears to the client that the agent has the authority to prevent their policy from lapsing.

HIRO: So... it's a tactic that makes the agent look more powerful than they are?

BAYMAX: Yes. Since the agent is trained and works for a company, purchasers assume that she will have more authority if she conducts herself in a way that implies that, such as using company materials like business cards. Now what is a **Fiduciary**?

 _There is a long, awkward silence._

BAYMAX: I see you are confused. A fiduciary is an agent who handles insurer funds in a trust capacity. The agent or producer must promptly collect and account for all premiums. An agent always protects the interest of an insured by following a Code of Ethics.

WASABI: Okay, slow down. So a fiduciary is an agent who handles the funds?

BAYMAX: That is correct.

WASABI: And they have to follow a Code of Ethics to make sure it's all an honest transaction.

BAYMAX: Also correct. This ends lesson 3.

GOGO: Wow. I thought something weird was going to happen.

HIRO: Me too.

TADASHI: Okay, I'm going to answer your question about how I came back to life.

Everyone leans in.

TADASHI: I'm not actually Tadashi Hamada. I'm Sam Beckett. I leaped into this body to prevent myself from dying and somehow there was a weird time paradox in which I both died and didn't die. Except now I'm about to leap out. So farewell everyone.

HONEY: ...what?

FRED: AWESOME! Though isn't that reference a bit obscure for this readership?

TADASHI: Wow, I feel weird. How did I get here?

HIRO: You're alive!

TADASHI: So I am. I'm also hungry. Pizza anyone?

BAYMAX: Perhaps a break for pizza would be warranted.

* * *

 _This is what happens when I start watching obscure 80s/90s science/historical fiction at nearly midnight. For the record, Quantum Leap is a really good show and one of the episodes gave me a Growing Up Haddock idea. So there! Oh boy!_

 _~KateMarie999_


	4. Contracts

_Yay for more random lessons on insurance. I'm officially sick of this._

* * *

 **Contracts**

* * *

 _Big Hero 6 plus Tadashi has a very entertaining pizza party that would probably be more fun to read than this stupid textbook._

BAYMAX: Now that we have had our lunch, we can continue to go over insurance basics.

WASABI: Aren't we going to question how the space time continuum got so messed up that Tadashi is both dead and alive at the same time?

HIRO: Hey, like Schrodinger's cat!

FRED: The guy from Peanuts?

HONEY: That's Schroeder.

FRED: I didn't know he had a cat! What's that got to do with Tadashi though?

BAYMAX: If you like, I can explain Schrodinger's cat-

HIRO: Ah no, that's fine. I think we've sufficiently confused the readers of this pointless tale. Back to insurance!

GOGO: I thought you found insurance boring.

HIRO: I do. But it's better than watching Baymax explain scientific principles.

TADASHI: Plus he wasn't ever programmed with that information. I did program him with some basic veterinary procedures.

BAYMAX: Perhaps after this, we can go over the basics of veterinary insurance.

HIRO: Ugh, no thanks.

BAYMAX: Then let us move on. The next section of this lesson is Contracts. A **Contract** is an agreement between two or more parties in which an offer is made and accepted and enforceable by law. There are four essential elements in order to have a legally enforceable contract. **Offer and Acceptance** is the terms of the contract offered by one party to another and accepted in its entirety. The **application** plus the initial premium constitutes the offer. Acceptance occurs when an underwriter works for an insurance company and the company approves an application.

FRED: So... okay say I drew up a contract saying that Wasabi has to clean my house for a week and in exchange, I would stop messing with his stuff.

WASABI: I'd say you're insane but your place really does need to be cleaned up.

FRED: Exactly! And if he accepted and signed it, it would be enforceable by law?

WASABI: You'd have to give me an application first. And I'd have to pay the initial premium, say like vacuuming your floor.

FRED: Yeah. Would that be an example?

BAYMAX: An unconventional one but correct in essentials. Moving on, **Consideration** is something of value which is the binding force in the contract. In insurance, the consideration offered by the client or insured is the premium and the representations on the application. The consideration offered by an insurance company is the promise to pay in accordance with the terms of the policy, or contract, in the event of a loss or a claim.

FRED: So in our contract, the consideration is Wasabi vacuuming my place and my consideration is keeping my hands off his stuff.

BAYMAX: Exactly. The third essential element of a contract is a **Competent Party**. A competent party must be 18 years old and mentally capable to comprehend the contract. The party must not be under the influence of drugs of alcohol upon entering the contract.

HIRO: Ha! I'm not a competent party. And neither is Baymax. Especially at low battery.

WASABI: But Fred and I are unless we get drunk.

BAYMAX: That is correct. Finally, the contract must have **Legal Purpose**. That means that the purpose and performance of a contract must be legal.

FRED: So I can't hire someone to rob a bank.

BAYMAX: Yes because that would be illegal. Distinct characteristics of an insurance contract are as follows: a **Unilateral Contract** is means that one party, an insurer or company, is bound to pay for any losses covered in an enforced policy. An insured does not make a promise but pays a premium, which is an insured's part of the consideration. An insurer must pay the claim.

FRED: So if I had insurance on my rare 1973 first edition of Inertially Guided Prepubescent War Monger Chipmunks issue number 1 and it was stolen by those crazies at Con-Fransokyo, my insurance would have to pay for it because there's a unilateral contract between myself and the insurer and because I paid the premium?

BAYMAX: That is correct.

FRED: Good. That issue is worth a lot of money.

BAYMAX: A **Personal Contract** is a contract between an insurer and an individual. An insurer, or company, has the right to decide with whom it is going to do business. As a result, the client cannot transfer the contract to someone else without the written consent of an insurer.

HONEY: So if we got that kind of contract, we'd need written permission from our insurer to switch to another company but use the same contract?

BAYMAX: Yes. A **Contract of Adhesion** is a unilatral contract which is offered on a "take it or leave it" or "accept it or reject it" or "as is" basis. Insurance contracts are Contracts of Adhesion because the terms are drawn up by an insurer and an insured simply adheres to the contract terms. It cannot be negotiated in regard to the terms or conditions.

FRED: So my comic insurance, say they drew up the contract themselves and I signed it. I would then have to pay the premiums without negotiating them?

BAYMAX: Put simply, yes. An **Aleatory Contract** is one in which the number of dollars or values exchanged are not equal. For example, a premium of $1000 may be paid for one million dollars in coverage. An insured pays a small premium amount for the large amount of risk to be covered in their policy.

TADASHI: That would have to be a big risk. And a rare one.

BAYMAX: Exactly. Just remember that an Aleatory Contract is one of unequal value. The next contract is called a **Conditional Contract**. Certain conditions, like paying the premium, following the Code of Ethics, and answering questions properly must be met by an owner and an insurer in order for the contract to be fulfilled.

HIRO: So the contract is valid as long as the conditions are met on both sides.

BAYMAX: You are correct. Now there are a number of legal interpretations affecting contracts. The courts have determined that because an insurer has the right to draw up a contract, any ambiguity in the contract should be ruled in favor of the insured. The privilege of an insurer is the right to determine the wording.

TADASHI: Basically the insured has the rights and the courts are more likely to rule in their favor so the advantage of the insurer is the contract's wording to prevent such ambiguities?

BAYMAX: You have explained it well. Now there are some **Reasonable Expectations** that are expected in an insurance policy and they must be provided even though they are not specifically stated in the policy. In addition to literature and statements presented by an agent, an insured would, within reason, expect coverage. The courts have deemed that the coverage must be provided.

GOGO: So if a person buys a boat, they'd reasonably expect it to float, even if they haven't seen it in the water?

BAYMAX: Correct. **Indemnity** is a contractual agreement in an insurance policy to compensate or reimburse an insured to the extent of their loss without financial gain. Insurance is designed to restore an insured's financial status to the level it was before their loss. A policyholder may only receive the maximum amount stated in their policy.

TADASHI: So indemnity means reimbursing the insured to the extent of their loss as covered in the contract to attempt to restore them to the way they were before the loss?

BAYMAX: That is a good definition. In an insurance contract, each party is entitled to rely on valid critical information of the other party without any attempt to conceal or deceive each other.

GOGO: Basically don't try to trick each other.

BAYMAX: Yes. **Representations** are statements on an application in the absence of fraud. They are questions answered to the best of one's knowledge on an application.

FRED: I think we went over this.

BAYMAX: We did but repetition can be helpful to keep the information in mind. **Misrepresentations** are the opposites of representations. They are fraudulent, material, and intentional statements. Questions answered untruthfully on an application are an attempt to defraud an insurance company and are misdemeanors. A material representation is a statement, if discovered by the insurance company, would change their underwriting decision. If convicted, one may be fined $100-$1000 and possibly sentenced for 30 days or up to 1 year in jail.

FRED: So don't lie on an application because that would be misrepresentation.

BAYMAX: A **Warranty** is a statement that is absolutely true. The validity of an insurance policy depends on true information. If untrue in any respect, the contract may be voided. Statements on Life and Healthy policies are not considered warranties except in cases of fraud.

WASABI: Okay so a warranty is always true and it it's not true, the contract is voided.

BAYMAX: You are correct. Based on my previous definitions, can anyone tell me what **Fraud** is?

HIRO: Misrepresentation.

BAYMAX: Yes. It is an intentional misrepresentation or suppression of facts made by a person with the sole intent to gain from their acts. Fraud can void a contract if found in the first two years.

FRED: So don't lie on an application!

BAYMAX: That would be unethical. Moving on, **Waiver** is the release of a known right or claim. **Estoppel** is a legal right to stop someone from reasserting a right that was previously waived.

FRED: So if I waived a right and tried to get it back, estoppel would be the insurer's legal right to stop me from reasserting it?

BAYMAX: Correct.

FRED: This insurance stuff is amazing. I never know how interesting it could be. Thank you, Baymax.

BAYMAX: You're welcome but I've only just started going over this information.

FRED: Yes but I am enlightened. Enlightened, I say!

BAYMAX: Let's move on. **Concealment** is an intentional suppression and failure to disclose information, facts, and circumstances.

FRED: So it's not lies per se, just sort of lies by omission?

BAYMAX: That is a good way of putting it. Now, an insurer has the right to cancel a policy if an applicant intentionally refuses to provide an insurer with pertinent information regarding their policy. This act is called **Rescission** and the insurer will have the right to rescind the policy.

TADASHI: So if the applicant refuses to answer important questions, the insurer can rescind their policy?

BAYMAX: Yes. That concludes lesson 4.

* * *

 _2 more lessons and I can take the practice test and go on to chapter 2! I've actually read all this before but it does help to see it all out in writing and to explain it in my own words. I'll try and break the 4th wall more in the next chapter._

 _~KateMarie999_


	5. Federal Regulations

_Lesson 5! I'm really tired of these basics but I have to keep typing these out. Maybe others will follow my lead and write dumb study fics. If you're wondering where a few other fictional characters that I like are, I will say that I'm saving them for a special part of the health insurance basics that made me think of them. But expect ridiculous crossovers and 4th wall breaking._

* * *

 **Federal Regulations**

* * *

 _Big Hero 6 plus Tadashi all sit on the couch, wishing they were anywhere but here. But their overlord Katie really wants this insurance job. So they are pawns in her master plan and if she has to suffer, so do her fictional characters, even if they're not strictly hers. Speaking of which, her own characters are due to make an appearance. At some point._

BAYMAX: It is time to move on to our next lesson, Federal Regulation. Let us talk about the laws surrounding insurance. The first law I shall cover is the **Fair Credit Reporting Act (FCRA)** , which was enacted and became law on April 25th, 1971. It was designed to improve the confidentiality, usage, and accuracy of Credit Reports. **The law was administered and enforced by the Federal Trade Commission**. It protects consumers from receiving inaccurate or outdated information.

TADASHI: Okay, I think I got this. Pretty much, the FCRA was designed to make sure that credit reports are up to date on confidentiality, usage, and accuracy so that consumers won't receive the wrong or outdated information. **Remember: the FCRA ensures that all credit reports are accurate and updated.**

BAYMAX: Excellent. You are picking up this insurance business fast, Tadashi.

TADASHI: Well I'm a fast learner.

BAYMAX: Moving on, **Consumer Reports** contain written information regarding a consumer's character, credit, reputation, habits, and lifestyle. The information is collected by a reporting agency from an employee's records, Credit History Reports, or other available public references.

FRED: So a Consumer Report collects information on the consumer's lifestyle so that their possible risks can be identified. Like a smoker would pay a higher premium?

BAYMAX: That is correct. Smoking is a very unhealthy habit. **Remember: a Consumer Report collects information on the consumer to identify risks**. An **Investigative Consumer Report** is more thoroughly investigated than the Consumer Report. The report contains **non-medical** information about an applicant's character, personal habits (including interviews with neighbors and friends). The reports cannot be made unless an insured is advised in writing **within 3 days** of the date the report was requested. An insurer or reporting agency has **5 days** to provide an insured with any requested additional information.

FRED: So it's like that show, Monk. You know, the one about the detective with OCD. He's always questioning people to find out who did the crime from the show, figuring out all the information about the suspects and victim that he can so he can piece together who, what, where, when, why, and how.

GOGO: You watch Monk?

FRED: Monk is our overlord's favorite show.

TADASHI: Ahh of course. Therefore we suddenly and inexplicably have seen every episode multiple times.

WASABI: Actually I loved Monk even before Katie started controlling my every action. It's great!

HONEY: Why's that her favorite, shouldn't it be something animated based on her obsessions with Disney movies?

HIRO: You'd think so but nope. It's Monk. And I have the sudden urge to suggest it to a group of readers who may be watching our every move through a fanfiction site. Especially this girl named... Emily.

GOGO: Who's Emily?

HIRO: An alternate overlord, it seems.

FRED: Should we fear her as we fear Katie?

TADASHI: No, we must fear Amanda. Especially you, Gogo. Apparently she is trigger happy and enjoys putting us through horrible, depressing scenarios. And she ships us. Which means one of us is likely to die a horrible death.

TINTIN: RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

LOKI: SAVE YOURSELVES!

HONEY: Who was that?

GOGO: No idea.

HONEY: Are we ever going to mention this again?

GOGO: Nope.

BAYMAX: I am sorry to interrupt but what do Overlords Amanda and Emily have to do with Investigative Consumer Reports?

HIRO: Sadly nothing. Proceed.

BAYMAX: To recap, an Investigative Consumer Report is an investigation on the personal life of the consumer. Both the Consumer and Investigative Consumer Report can only be used by someone with a legitimate business purpose. Both the reporting agencies and the users of the information are subject to civil action for failure to comply with the provisions of the Fair Credit Reporting Act. If businesses unknowingly violate the Fair Credit Reporting Act-

TADASHI: The FCRA!

BAYMAX: Correct. If they violate it, they are liable to attorney fees and the amount of loss. If the willfully show proof of violating an act as a general business practice, they may be subject to a maximum fine of $2500. The consumer has the right to know what is in the report but does not necessarily have a right to have an actual copy of the report.

TADASHI: Basically... don't use it for your own gain.

BAYMAX: Essentially.

HIRO: Great. What else is there to learn?

BAYMAX: I am glad you asked. The **Employment Retirement Income Security Act (ERISA)** was passed by the Federal Government to ensure all employees receive their benefits and pensions promised by their employers.

HONEY: That's all there is to it?

WASABI: Shouldn't there be a longer definition?

BAYMAX: The rest is pointless legal jargon and our overlord doesn't want to type information she's unlikely to need. **Remember: the ERISA exists to ensure employees receive benefits and pensions that were promised**.

FRED: Wow. That's very simple.

HIRO: Ten bucks says she'll forget it on the day of the test.

GOGO: I don't need to bet. I know she will.

TADASHI: Come on, guys, give her some more credit.

HIRO: You're just saying that because she loosely based an OC on you.

TADASHI: Impossible. I didn't exist when she created said OC.

HIRO: Yeah but you contributed to him and now he's the most universally loved one she's written.

BAYMAX: I hate to interrupt again but I do believe there are more terms to cover. **Consolidated Omnibus Budget Reconciliation Act of 1985 passed by Congress** states that an employer with 20 or more employees must provide notification statements to eligible individuals to extend their group coverage to terminated employees and their families after a qualifying event, when their plan becomes subject to COBRA and annually while covered under COBRA. **Remember: COBRA may be a confusing term so look for key words like terminated employees and that the employee can be required to pay no more than 102% of the premium.**

TADASHI: Okay then.

BAYMAX: You all know what Fraud is. If someone has been convicted of a crime related to dishonesty, breach of trust, or a violation of the Violent Crime Control and Law Enforcement Act of 1994 to work in a business affecting interstate commerce.

HIRO: Put simply, you're not allowed to work in insurance if you have been convicted of a crime related to dishonesty or a breach of trust.

BAYMAX: Correct. Any licensed person who intentionally makes false statements related to insurance business and it affects interstate commerce, the agent must be fined and imprisoned for up to 10 years.

WASABI: That's harsh.

BAYMAX: If their action jeopardized the security of an accompanied insurer, the agent may be fined and punishment can be imposed for up to 15 years.

HONEY: Wow. So be honest.

BAYMAX: Honesty is the best policy. Finally, the **Do Not Call List** refers to a list created by the Federal Trade commission and the Federal Communication Commission that permits consumers to include their phone numbers on a list not allowed to be used by telemarketers. Organizations must refer to the Do Not Call List every 31 days. Any number on the list must be omitted from a company's call list.

TADASHI: Yeah, I think Aunt Cass is on that because we used to get calls from a ton of telemarketers.

BAYMAX: This concludes the fifth portion of this chapter. There is one left before we can move onto chapter 2. Other chapters I will cover will be 4, 5, and 12.

HIRO: Great.

WASABI: This has been really enlightening.

FRED: I know. I will never see insurance the same way again!

* * *

 _Wow that was a lot of tangents but it's almost 3 am here and I'm worried about my sister, whose birthday is tomorrow. My sister is Overlord Amanda._

 _Hope this series hasn't gotten boring yet!_

 _~KateMarie999_


	6. Industry Associations

_Short section! Huzzah! I was scrolling through some of the Big Hero 6 fanfiction and I have to say, I like what I'm seeing. I might actually read some of it. And I will attempt to write something more substantial for the fandom as well. A certain someone stole my idea to write Inside Out from Hiro's emotions' perspective but I can't complain because that someone also happened to steal the idea from me when I tried to write it from Hiccup's. Speaking of which, I should update that fic. Funny how many stories go to the wayside when you're trying to write a 200k word monster fic. And attempting to be emotional support for your sister. Anyway, the fic must go on, as they say. Well they don't say it. But I say it._

* * *

 **Industry Associations**

* * *

 _Big Hero 6 plus Tadashi (because Big Hero 7 sounds awkward) are all sitting on Fred's couch. Where they were last chapter._

BAYMAX: The last lesson in chapter 1 is on Industry Associations. Can anyone tell me what those are?

FRED: Connections with other companies?

BAYMAX: Correct, in simple terms. **Industry Associations** are professional member companies that form groups by the type of services or industry in which they are affiliated. These types of associations would include Variable Annuities, Life and Health and Property and Casualty agents. They hold annual meetings to share information and research in their particular area of expertise.

GOGO: Those meetings sound really boring.

HIRO: They probably are.

BAYMAX: **Remember: Industry Associations are associated and similar industries that meet up once a year for show and tell.** The **National Association of Insurance Commissioners (NAIC)** exchanges information, develops uniformity in regulatory practices, and drafts model regulations for the states. The NAIC is also involved in compliance coordination and simplifying the marketing of insurance.

HIRO: They failed at the simplifying part.

GOGO: Hear hear.

BAYMAX: **Remember: the NAIC exchanges information and makes sure the practices remain the same in the US and its territories in order to simplify the insurance market.**

HIRO: Fascinating.

BAYMAX: The **National Conference of Insurance Legislators (NCOIL)** is an organization whose main concern is to improve the quality of insurance legislation and to help state legislators work together. They seek to educate legislators so they can make decisions to improve all insurance matters.

FRED: Sounds like a preschool teacher for insurance guys.

BAYMAX: Good point. **Remember: Overlord Amanda is like the NCOIL because she improves the quality of education (in your case, insurance legislation) for her preschoolers (in your case, legislators) while also helping them work together so they can make better decisions. Except with insurance and full grown adults.**

HIRO: Wait, that's it? That's the end?

BAYMAX: Yes. This concludes chapter 1. Our overlord took the practice test on this section and passed with an 86%. She took it a second time and got 100%. This means she is ready to move on to chapter 2. Well done, everyone!

 _Everyone cheers. Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door. Tadashi gets up to answer it._

TADASHI: Hiccup? Astrid? What are you doing here?

HICCUP: We heard you're talking about health insurance!

TADASHI: And how did you find this out?

ASTRID: There was an ad on craigslist.

BAYMAX: I thought that our lessons could be beneficial to outsiders.

FRED: So which Hiccup and Astrid are you? The canon ones or the overlord canon ones?

HICCUP: Actually we're both.

HIRO: Um... how?

ASTRID: Don't question our overlord.

TADASHI: But the events in Overlord Katie's fanfictions contradict several key points in your canon. Also, aren't you Vikings? Shouldn't you all be dead by now considering this is literally hundreds of years in your future?

HICCUP: Yeah about that, we're also Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid. It's confusing and there really is no logical explanation for our presence in this story other than our overlord's amusement.

HONEY: This is turning into a really self-indulgent fanfiction.

FRED: Yeah what's next, Overlord Katie's own characters are going to show up?

CLIFF: Heeeey, what's up, guys?

ERICK: Cliff, don't scare them.

CLIFF: Don't tell me how to live my life, bruh.

TADASHI: Wait so are you modern AU and Overlord Katie's universe Erick and Cliff?

GOGO: You do realize that literally no one who doesn't read her series is going to have the slightest idea of what's going on, right?

ADDIE: Yeah but she's written all her other stories for other people. She's writing this one for herself. She can afford to be self-indulgent. And contradictory.

FINN: She's a mental case. I prefer Overlord Emily's guidance.

ADDIE: Yeah really, she's not torturing me in the next story.

OVERLORD KATIE: Stop insulting me, I can make your life a lot worse.

HICCUP: Wait, how are you talking to us? Are you actually here in the room?

OVERLORD KATIE: I am everywhere.

ERICK: I'm pretty sure anyone who was following this fic is going to stop now that it's literally turned into an in-fic for those who know Overlord Katie's works.

FINN: But we all know her readers will still read it. I mean we've gotten consistent reviews from Acia Granger. So that's one guaranteed reader.

ADDIE: Ending Fury too.

TADASHI: Is it weird that there are people out there willing to read her works even when she's writing about insurance?

OVERLORD KATIE: Don't question it, just enjoy the attention.

HIRO: What attention?

HICCUP: Why are we even talking about this? It has nothing to do with insurance!

TUFFNUT: Did someone say insurance?

FRED: TUFFNUT! MY MAN!

RUFFNUT: You know each other?

FRED: No. But I feel an odd connection with him somehow. Like... like we're closer than brothers.

CLIFF: Aww like Erick and me!

ERICK: Please don't make this weird.

CLIFF: It's only weird if you make it weird, bruh.

BAYMAX: I have some concerns.

TADASHI: Oh?

BAYMAX: Erick and Hiccup appear to be missing limbs.

ERICK: Whaaaat, I'm missing a limb?

HICCUP: Man, that is definitely news to me.

ASTRID: All right, smart alecks, let's sit down and listen to Baymax explain insurance.

RUFFNUT: Since there are 15 people in this room, I've decided to leave with Tuffnut to eliminate some confusion.

FRED & TUFFNUT: NOOOO!

 _Ruffnut and Tuffnut leave. Tadashi, Hiccup, Astrid, Erick, Adrianna, Finn, and Cliff all sit down on Fred's couch and on the floor._

BAYMAX: Now that there are 13 people in this room, hopefully this will not get too confusing for the readers. Are you sitting comfortably? Are you readers still there? Any of you?

* * *

 _Hehehehehe chapter 2 is next. That was totally weird and inspired by some of my earliest writing works, actually. Like so old that the internet no longer has a record of it but my best friend Amy and I used to write made up conversations between ourselves and our friends and this is oddly reminiscent of them and how ridiculous they were. Bear in mind, we were 11 at the time._

 _Hope that wasn't too confusing!  
_

 _~KateMarie999_


	7. Definitions of Perils

_Sorry for the absence. More is definitely coming since I have much more to study. Hope you don't mind that there are a lot more characters now. I considered having Fishlegs narrate some of the insurance stuff but I thought that might be a bit much. Emily and I will try to write a Growing Up Haddock chapter today too. Or at least make some progress on chapter 24._

* * *

 **Definitions of Perils**

* * *

 _Everyone sits down and waits for Baymax to continue. Cliff and Finn silently poke each other. Hiccup and Astrid sit cozily next to each other on the couch. Erick and Addie are also seated next to each other but aren't very cuddly, a detail that hasn't escaped anyone's notice, though they remain ignorant of how awkward they look._

BAYMAX: This next section is very short. But chapter 2 is on the basics of Health Insurance. Shall we get started?

FRED: YES! BEST DAY EVER!

TADASHI: You're in a scarily good mood.

FRED: Insurance is life.

GOGO: Don't question it. Just don't.

BAYMAX: Health insurance policies contain two major causes of loss (perils) within a policy. The causes are due to accidents and sicknesses.

 _Finn tenses but no one asks why._

BAYMAX: **Accidental Injury** is considered an **unintentional or unforeseen** act that causes bodily harm.

FINN: Like falling off a boulder and snapping your arm in half.

ASTRID: It wasn't snapped in half.

FINN: Who said it was my arm? I just said someone fell off a boulder and broke his arm in half.

HICCUP: Okay raise your hand if you've ever broken your arm from falling off a boulder.

 _Both Finn and Fred raise their hands._

HICCUP: I don't need to know, don't tell me.

FRED: Aww, it was a good story.

BAYMAX: A **sickness** is an illness or disease that occurs during the term of an insurance policy. Most health insurance claims are due to sicknesses rather than accidents.

TADASHI: Great... anything else?

BAYMAX: No. This concludes the first part of chapter 2.

GOGO: That was the most painless part of this lecture yet.

HIRO: Right?

CLIFF: Does anyone want to play Mario Kart? I call Luigi!

FINN: More like Lousy-gi

CLIFF: Oh you're on. Rematch time!

ADDIE: I really don't know why you boys bother when I beat you every time.

CLIFF: Is that a challenge?

ADDIE: Nope. Statement of fact. You might be the champions of the platform games and first person shooters but I dominate the racetracks.

FRED: Ooooh, Mario Kart tournament!

WASABI: What does a Mario Kart tournament have to do with insurance?

FRED: I think the better question is what _doesn't_ a Mario Kart tournament have to do with insurance?

TADASHI: Pretty much everything but color me intrigued. I think I've still got my 3DS somewhere...

ASTRID: Uhhh no, we came here to talk insurance and we're talking insurance.

ERICK: Aw come on, one game!

CLIFF: Yes, let Erick play, he's terrible!

HICCUP: Cliff-

ERICK: Nah, he's right.

ASTRID: Fine. I guess _one_ break wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 _This was a short chapter. I felt like some padding was in order. Plus, I've been saying for a long time that I know my characters so well I can even tell you their Mario Kart character preferences. I can finally put that knowledge to use!_

 _I test on November 2nd at 8:30 am EST. Please pray for me if you're awake at that time._

 _~KateMarie999_


	8. Principle Types of Losses and Benefits

_Hey, all! More studying to do. At least chapter is marginally more interesting. Or maybe it's slightly more self explanatory._

* * *

 **Principle Types of Losses and Benefits**

* * *

 _Massive Mario Kart tournament is played in which Adrianna easily beats both Finn and Cliff and they spend the next half hour arguing over whether she cheated, despite even Baymax claiming that she won because of her own skills. After which everyone decides to sit down and let Baymax continue to explain the intricacies of insurance._

BAYMAX: I hope you have all had fun. Judging by your neurotransmitter levels, I believe it would be a safe assumption.

 _Finn scoffs but Cliff elbows him._

BAYMAX: Our next lesson is on Principle Types of Losses and Benefits. Who can give me an example of loss in terms of heath insurance?

WASABI: Mobility!

HICCUP: Income?

CLIFF: Quality time with bros!

BAYMAX: Correct. Loss of income, time, and ability are all at stake when there are sicknesses and accidents. Loss of income from an accident of sickness is covered under Disability Income Policies. From an insurance company's perspective, **loss of income is the primary risk associated with a disability.**

TADASHI: Yeah, that makes sense. Not being able to work while sick or disabled could cause a lot of problems for you and your family.

BAYMAX: This is true. **Medical Expense** is a category of Health Insurance that provides benefits for Medical Care but not for the loss of income. The benefits may be paid to an insured but an insured would have the responsibility of paying the medical charges. This describes a **Reimbursement Benefit Payment Plan.** So **remember: a** **Reimbursement Benefit Payment Plan** **provides benefits but the insured is responsible for paying the medical charges. Medical Expense is a part of health insurance that provides only medical care benefits, not loss of income.**

HIRO: That's a lot to remember.

OVERLORD KATIE: I know, right?

HIRO: You stay out of this!

BAYM AX: Moving on, **Dental Expense** is a form of Medical Health Insurance that covers the preventative treatment, care of Dental disease, and injury affecting an insured's teeth. Dental plans often require an insured to undergo periodic examinations as a condition for continued coverage. **When Dental treatment is required to repair an injury or cavity, it is an expense covered under Hospital or Medical Expense policy as routine and major restorative care.**

HICCUP: So Gobber's health insurance plan would, in fact, repair his tooth.

BAYMAX: Exactly. Because it is considered an injury, it would be covered under Hospital or Medical Expense policies, not necessarily Dental insurance.

HICCUP: Now comes the hard part.

FINN: What, getting Gobber to see a doctor?

HICCUP: Yeah, that's about it.

BAYMAX: **Long-Term Care Expense** is a Health Insurance Policy that provides for the daily care of an insured when confined to a Nursing Home, or in some cases, to their own home (Home Health Care).

WASABI: So Long-Term Care Expense means extended care for a nursing home or home health care.

BAYMAX: Correct. This is a fairly easy concept to remember so let us move on. **Vision Coverage** is designed to provide eye examinations and eyeglasses on a limited basis and is generally provided in Group Health Insurance coverage by employers for their employees. It would not contain coverage for sunglasses.

ASTRID: Sounds like Odin could benefit.

OVERLORD AMANDA: ODIN IS THE WORST FATHER EVER, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO THOR AND LOKI, HOW DARE HE!

WASABI: Who was that?

TADASHI: The overlord both Gogo and I should probably fear.

WASABI: Ah. Moving on.

BAYMAX: **Prescription Coverage** is similar to Vision coverage because it is usually provided in a Group Health Plan. An insured pays a co-payment amount and an insurance company (insurer) pays the balance. There are often limitations on quantities (30 to 90 day supply) that can be purchased. Generic or off the label drugs may also be covered.

ADDIE: Ugh, I have to go through this every single month.

CLIFF: _Raises his eyebrow_. Uhh what?

HICCUP: She takes Adderall and our insurance only covers it for 30 days. She needs to go to a doctor's every month just for a refill.

ERICK: Well that's annoying.

ADDIE: Tell me about it. And I can't function without it, you know how bad I get when I try to focus on anything.

ERICK: That's probably because Adderall is usually abused.

ADDIE: Sure, in high doses. Do I look like a drug dealer?

FINN: Yes.

ERICK: No.

CLIFF: Only when you wear your hair up.

 _Everyone stares at them._

ADDIE: Let's just move on.

BAYMAX: An **Accidental Death and Dismemberment (AD &D)** in a Disability Income Policy pays a benefit when an insured dies or loses multiple limbs or body parts as a result of an accident. This is the **Principal Sum or Face Amount**. A lesser amount is paid of an insured loses a single limb or body part known as the Capital Sum. The **Capital Sum** is always a percentage of the principal sum. The loss of one hand, arm, leg, or eye is often 50% of the face amount. Both sums are paid in a lump sum. In general, as long as an insured (client) dies as a result of an accident and the death occurs within 90 days of the accident, the policy will pay the Accidental Death Benefit.

HICCUP: Okay, I actually am a bit familiar with this. When Gobber lost his limbs, my dad was the beneficiary if he died. I know we'd have gotten a large sum if he had died but since he only lost limbs without dying, we used that money to pay for his hospital charges. Thankfully, we didn't get that Accidental Death Benefit.

FINN: Good thing too.

ERICK: Though I was in the hospital for weeks when I lost my leg. I guess insurance covered that.

HICCUP: AD&D would have covered that, yes.

BAYMAX: Finally, a **Specified Disease Policy** is a policy specifically issued to provide coverage for certain conditions or limited sicknesses. **For example, a Dread Disease Policy, also known as a Critical Illness Policy, would cover Heart Disease or Cancer.**

TADASHI: So Specified Disease Policy covers a single disease.

BAYMAX: Correct.

HIRO: And that's all there is?

BAYMAX: That is all.

FRED: Cool. Super Smash Bros tournament?

CLIFF: I call Luigi again!

ADDIE: You do realize that not all depictions of Luigi give in the Luigi Death Stare, right?

CLIFF: Of course they do! It's just more subtle in the other games.

FINN: Was it in the Super Mario Bros movie?

 _Cliff and Fred gasp dramatically._

CLIFF: HOW DARE YOU KNOWLEDGE THAT MOVIE'S EXISTENCE!

FRED: As far as I'm concerned, that movie is outlawed!

ASTRID: Ooookay then.

BAYMAX: I have some concerns.

TADASHI: Don't worry, buddy. Super Smash Bros is just a game. We're not really going to be beating each other up like that.

BAYMAX: Violent video games should not be played by those most susceptible to physical violence.

 _As Baymax explains everything any of them could possibly want to know about violent video games, Finn and Fred argue over who gets to play as Link. All the others watch, taking turns and ignoring Baymax._

* * *

 _One of my medications is making me not want to write anymore. I'm currently trying to narrow down which one it is. So these stories could vary in weirdness._

 _~KateMarie999_


	9. Classes of Health Insurance Policies

_Time for another lesson in insurance, ladies and gentlemen! I've been wrestling with spoiler reveals in these chapters but let's face it, just how many Growing Up Haddock readers are actually reading this? If I reveal something accidentally, I know it won't be revealed to the general public. Probably._

* * *

 **Classes of Health Insurance Policies**

* * *

 _Cliff wins the Super Smash Bros competition despite Fred's incredibly distracting advice, which is why Finn loses. Tadashi and Hiro film Cliff's"winning song" and it becomes a viral youtube video. Everyone sits down for another lesson in insurance. Adrianna, who is starting to feel a bit tired, puts her head on Erick's shoulder. Erick blushes and hopes no one will notice. Everyone does._

BAYMAX: Let us move on to the next section, Classes of Health Insurance Policies.

GOGO: Oh joy...

BAYMAX: Health insurance guards against expenses incurred through illness. Insureds are protected through two basic types of insurance contracts. The first type provides health coverage for Health care expenses and the other type provides for the loss of income ("Disability Income").

WASABI: So there are two classes, health care and loss of income, when it comes to the reimbursement of what the policies provide.

BAYMAX: Correct. Have a lollipop.

HIRO: How come you haven't been giving those out until just now?

BAYMAX: Our overlord keeps forgetting to write it.

TADASHI: That makes perfect sense.

BAYMAX: In general, most Health Insurance is written on a group basis as a benefit from an employer. **Group underwriting differs from individual** such that all eligible members are covered, regardless of physical condition, age, or gender.

HICCUP: Okay so... so let me see if I got this. With group policies, everyone's covered no matter what?

BAYMAX: Correct. Have a lollipop.

TADASHI: Okay next time, I'm stocking him with chocolate.

HONEY: Wouldn't that melt?

TADASHI: Ah true... I'll give you all a suggestion box then.

HIRO: Reese's!

TADASHI: Says the guy with the peanut allergy!

HIRO: It's not _that_ bad.

FINN: I second Reese's!

CLIFF: Laffy Taffy!

ADDIE: Anything chocolate is fine but especially mint.

TADASHI: Did I not just agree that chocolate would melt?

ADDIE: Hm... Tootsie Pops?

TADASHI: Okay... that's not a bad suggestion. Actually that would be a good alternative.

WASABI: Don't we have readers who aren't American?

TADASHI: Ah yeah, I forgot. Tootsie Pops are lollipops with chocolate on the inside. And Reese's are peanut butter cups.

CLIFF: They probably already know that.

ERICK: Still a good idea, bruh. And I'm with Annie. Tootsie Pops it is.

FINN: Everyone knows you're with Annie.

 _Erick blushes again._

BAYMAX: In group policies, an underwriter is charged with the responsibility of not only deciding whether or not the group may be insured but also drawing the contact as to deny selection against an insurer by individuals eligible for coverage. **100% of the eligible members are covered** under a Group policy.

TADASHI: How confusing.

OVERLORD KATIE: I can't really help you there; I'm not sure what it's trying to say.

BAYMAX: Then let us move on. **Experience Rated Individual Health Insurance** is most often underwritten to cover an applicant, their spouse, and family. Here are the major underwriting considerations used in accepting or classifying Health Insurance applicants: **Types of benefits, Physical condition of an applicant and other insureds, Moral and Morale hazards, Occupation, and Deductible and Copayment amounts.**

HIRO: So...

GOGO: Don't look at me.

HICCUP: In a group, accepting applicants are based on those things that you just mentioned and the health care plans cover families. Like they'd cover my beautiful wife and ridiculous children.

FINN: I resemble that statement.

ADDIE: We both do, Finnegan.

FINN: Don't call me that.

ADDIE: Make me stop.

 _Finn sticks his tongue out at her. She responds by sticking her tongue out at him. Readers of their series begin to wonder if this is the future of their relationship. Overlord Katie and Overlord Emily do not comment._

CLIFF: Why are you two acting so weird?

FINN: Our relationship was the topic of discussion today.

ADDIE: As was you becoming a dad.

CLIFF: WHAT?

FINN: Don't worry, it won't happen for a while.

ADDIE: But it includes angst.

CLIFF: And I'm terrified now.

ADDIE: You should be.

FINN: They haven't discussed your child's name though.

CLIFF: If it's a girl, I could name her after my dragon.

ERICK: ...Bill?

CLIFF: No, silly. Bill is her nickname. Her full name is Edna Louise Sacramento III.

FRED: That's an awesome name.

HIRO: That's a really stupid name.

TADASHI: You named our cat Snuggles.

HIRO: I WAS TWO!

HONEY: I thought your cat's name was Mochi.

TADASHI: This was the cat before Mochi.

BAYMAX: Shall we move on?

HIRO: Please.

BAYMAX: An underwriter's attitude toward group risks is generally **less restrictive** than individual policies because the group policies are subject to annual re-evaluation on their anniversary date. **Religion, race, and nationality may not be underwriting factors regarding any health policy**.

HICCUP: That's good because it would be very confusing what religion I am since modern AU me is Baptist, at least according to our overlords.

HIRO: How do you even know that?

HICCUP: Overlords Katie and Emily have had this modern AU idea for a long time about me being a retired Air Force pilot.

GOGO: Why retired?

HICCUP: That's how I lost my foot in this universe.

ASTRID: It's quite angsty and if there's an interest, they might write a few one-shots.

HICCUP: Yeah, my dad really pushed me for the military life but I had to stop and then Astrid and I got married and had Finn and Addie two years apart.

FINN: Wait, we're not twins?

ASTRID: Not this time.

ADDIE: Will this ever get written?

HICCUP: Ask the readers if they want it.

HIRO: Why is this turning into a fic plugging other fics IN DIFFERENT FANDOMS?

FRED: Best crossover ever.

BAYMAX: I think we should continue talking about insurance. **Government** sponsored Health Insurance plans are intended primarily for persons 65 or older and for some disabled individuals who qualify for Social Security.

TADASHI: Simple enough to understand.

BAYMAX: **Private** insurers provide most of the Individual and Group Health Insurance policies.

HIRO: Makes sense.

BAYMAX: Limited Health Insurance policies cover specific accidents or diseases and must clearly state **"Limited Accidental Death"** on the policy.

WASABI: Would the others be included in **Comprehensive** policies? Like those sicknesses and accidents not specifically included?

BAYMAX: Yes. This concludes the section.

* * *

 _Wow, this fic is officially the weirdest thing ever and I'm sorry to Big Hero 6 fans about my random plugging for my own fics. But it's less fun to write my own study sheet without my own characters._

 _~KateMarie999_


	10. Limited Policies

_On to more writing!_

* * *

 **Limited Policies**

* * *

 _Everyone remains seated in anticipation of Baymax's health insurance lesson. Overlord Katie remembers that she hasn't watched Doctor Who in 2 weeks. She really wants to watch Doctor Who. She has to study instead. She's starting to figure out why she could never make going to college work out for her._

BAYMAX: Our next topic is Limited Policies. Limited Perils and amounts refer to a policy that covers only one contingency. Specific Disease, Vision, and Long Term Care are examples of limited policies. A required notice to an insured must be clearly stated on a Limited Policy's first page and state **"THIS IS A LIMITED POLICY." A Limited Policy notice states that benefits offered by the policy are limited.**

WASABI: I have a feeling that there's a court case about this. Probably why they have to state the obvious.

BAYMAX: There are several types of limited policies. **Accident Only Insurance** is insurance against bodily injury, death, disability, or in some cases, Hospital and Medical Care resulting from an accident.

HICCUP: That's simple enough.

BAYMAX: A **Specified Disease or Dread Disease Policy** is a policy that specifically issued to provide coverage for only certain limited conditions such as **Cancer and Heart Disease**. It can also be called a Critical Illness Policy.

TADASHI: Okay so just for those diseases then.

BAYMAX: Correct. Have a Tootsie Pop!

TADASHI: You're right, Adrianna, this was better.

BAYMAX: **Hospital Indemnity Insurance** is a policy that **pays an amount** per week or month directly to an insured while an insured is **hospitalized** , without reference to expenses actually paid or incurred. It is primarily to replace income while an insured is hospitalized.

HIRO: Isn't that what Overlord Katie will be selling?

BAYMAX: Correct. Assuming she passes this test.

CLIFF: How come _we_ have to suffer so _she_ can pass a test? We don't deserve this torture.

ASTRID: Oh hush, at least she's giving you a happy ending.

HICCUP: Isn't she giving all of us happy endings?

ASTRID: Spoilers, Hiccup!

HICCUP: Like most of her readers are actually reading this.

HIRO: This is supposed to be a fanfic about us. Why are we getting pushed to the wayside?

HONEY: That's a good point. I barely get any lines!

GOGO: Me neither! We should protest. This is cruel and unusual punishment!

OVERLORD KATIE: You can't protest, I own four of you.

FINN: Legally, DreamWorks owns us.

HICCUP: Does it?

ADDIE: Apparently. They can use any ideas from our stories without getting permission from Overlord Katie, including characters.

HIRO: See? She doesn't even own you!

OVERLORD KATIE: I created you, why are you revolting against me? Sit down and enjoy the lecture on insurance! The sooner I pass my test, the sooner I can write more interesting stories for you all!

WASABI: We don't need you to, we get written into stories all the time.

OVERLORD KATIE: Ah but the Haddock twins, Cliff, and Erick depend on me. Without me, nothing would get done.

HICCUP: Don't you have a co-overlord?

OVERLORD KATIE: Do you really think we'd have gotten this far without me? Really?

ASTRID: She's got a point, guys. We all know about Overlord Emily's tendency to procrastinate.

CLIFF: She gets to it eventually.

ERICK: Not without prodding. And I sense that if we don't sit down soon, she's going to do horrible things to us.

OVERLORD KATIE: If you don't continue listening to this, I will turn this into a Hidashi slash fic.

HIRO: You wouldn't!

TADASHI: You hate that pairing!

OVERLORD KATIE: Exactly and so do you.

HIRO: Of course we do, it's disgusting. Why does it exist?

FRED: It's the internet. Everything exists.

OVERLORD KATIE: And you, my own characters, pipe down or I won't put Erick and Addie together.

ERICK: Okay, okay, I'll be nice. If I'm extra nice, can you cut the angst?

OVERLORD KATIE: I'm sorry but I put the quality of the story over your comfort. You should hear some of the discussions Overlord Emily and I have about you two though. Quite steamy.

 _Finn snickers_.

OVERLORD KATIE: Laugh all you want but yours are even more steamy.

TADASHI: This is a K-rated fic!

OVERLORD KATIE: I didn't give any details. And I'm not even confirming whether it'll happen or not. Let's just say Emily and I like to talk about alternate universes where things work out differently. The other day, we even talked about what would happen if Finn had died instead of Benen.

HICCUP: That would have been horrifying!

OVERLORD KATIE: We also kinda needed Finn for the next fic so it wasn't an option.

FINN: Well that's comforting. I think.

BAYMAX: Let's keep talking about insurance.

GOGO: I never thought I'd hear myself say this but yeah, let's get back to insurance.

 _Erick and Adrianna cuddle on the couch._

BAYMAX: A **blanket policy** is a Health Insurance contract that covers members of a specific class that are not individually identified. **Students, campers, sports teams, and passengers on a common carrier are examples.** Unlike Group Health Insurance, the individuals are automatically covered and do not receive a policy or Certificate of Insurance.

CLIFF: So a camp would have that. Like the one Overlord Katie worked at four summers in a row.

BAYMAX: Exactly. **Prescription Drug Insurance** coverage is usually provided in a Group Health Plan. An insured **pays a co-payment amount and the insurance company pays the balance.** **Off the label prescription drugs are prescribed for a purpose not specifically stated on the label. Off the label drugs are prescribed for conditions other than those that are approved by the US Food and Drug Administration.**

TADASHI: So those would count as well?

BAYMAX: Correct.

ADDIE: So it's like Welbutrin. It's usually for things like helping smokers quit smoking but is sometimes prescribed in place of antidepressants because one of its side effects is increased focus so it's more effective for people with ADD.

CLIFF: And you know this... how?

ADDIE: I have ADD. I thought we went over this! I thought people would have picked that up by now through reading!

CLIFF: You're not hyperactive like me.

ADDIE: Yeah but I zone out and have issues focusing. And hyperfocus on reading.

ERICK: It's okay, I don't think people generally look for that while reading.

BAYMAX: Let's move on, though I should like to scan you, Adrianna, to assess your concentration levels.

ADDIE: Okay.

BAYMAX: **Vision Insurance** is designed to provide eye examinations and eyeglasses on a limited basis and is generally provided in a form of Group Health Insurance provided by employers.

TADASHI: I think we went over that already.

BAYMAX: We did. We also went over **Travel Insurance** , which provides coverage for death or injuries resulting from accidents occurring while a fare-paying passenger is on a common carrier.

WASABI: Don't they sell that in vending machines?

BAYMAX: I believe so. **Credit Disability Insurance** is intended to make monthly payments on a loan or to pay off the loan balance of a disabled person until the person is able to return to work or their disability ends. The insurance expires 15 days after their loan is satisfied.

HONEY: All right, so if someone becomes disabled for a while, Credit Disability Insurance helps pay their loans until they can get back to work.

BAYMAX: Correct. Finally, a **Special Risk Policy** covers only a specific unusual type of risk identified in a policy.

GOGO: Like a racecar driver test driving a new car?

BAYMAX: Exactly. This concludes the section of the chapter.

HONEY: This is a lot to learn.

HIRO: And we're only just getting started.

* * *

 _Whew, this is getting even crazier. I'm enjoying the random asides. I hope those expecting to read an entirely Big Hero 6 fic aren't too disappointed. Also, gust, I wanted to write this as a response to your review for Growing Pains but you did manage to catch a second piece of foreshadowing about Erick's foot. Nice job! That one was Emily's idea. There is one that I can think of in an earlier Growing Pains chapter so see if you can spot it._

 _~KateMarie999_


	11. Common Exclusions From Coverage

_Okay, chapter 2 is almost done! I'll be doing chapter 5 next and then chapter 12. If I have time after that, I'll come back for chapter 4. And if I miraculously have time after that, I'll start doing them in order of how important they are to the test._

* * *

 **Common Exclusions From Coverage**

* * *

 _The 13 all remain seated on the couch, many of them secretly annoyed with Overlord Katie for making them learn this. Finn is especially annoyed that she is putting off writing about him to write this. What he doesn't realize is that the current story is the last one exclusively centering on him. The Big Hero 6 characters are annoyed that she isn't focusing on them as much. They don't realize that they are usually the topic of conversation when Overlords Katie and Amanda talk to each other. They should be more grateful, also, for the fact that their fandom is thriving and will receive new canon material. But naturally, the silly people at Disney haven't released that information so Overlord Katie has to keep it secret (she found out at a convention)._

BAYMAX: Our next section is on Common Exclusions from Coverage.

HIRO: Oh joy.

ADDIE: Can you please get back to the conversation you were having about me like an hour ago?

OVERLORD KATIE: No. Overlord Emily is MIA right now so you have to learn insurance.

ADDIE: Ugh.

BAYMAX: The first exclusions are **Pre-Existing Conditions**. These are conditions that are health or physical conditions that an insured had in existence during the last 6-12 months prior to the application.

WASABI: Would that include any treatment or advice or care or maybe a diagnoses an insured gets in that time period?

BAYMAX: Correct!

WASABI: This insurance stuff is pretty easy.

GOGO: Speak for yourself.

BAYMAX: Next is **Intentional Self-Inflicted Injuries**. These are excluded by Health Insurance policies.

 _Erick sinks a bit lower in his chair, which does not go unnoticed by Adrianna. She takes his hand and he turns and smiles at her. His dimples are visible. She melts a little bit. Everyone else pretends not to notice this adorable exchange._

BAYMAX: **Elective Cosmetic Surgery** is not covered by Health Insurance. However, if the surgery is a result of an accident or birth defect, the insurance company may pay the benefits.

FRED: Darn.

GOGO: Do I want to know what you were planning on doing to your body?

HIRO: Please don't ask.

BAYMAX: **War or Act of War** sicknesses or injuries are usually not covered by Health Insurance policies. Active military personnel, retirees, and spouses of the military are not usually covered by private Health Care policies but are covered by the military **(Tri-Care).**

TADASHI: Simple enough.

BAYMAX: Government Plans benefits are most often excluded by Health Insurance policies.

WASABI: Oh, like Medicare and Medicaid?

BAYMAX: Correct. Health Insurance companies will never cover any injury or sickness resulting from participation in a felony or illegal occupation.

FINN: Great...

HICCUP: I told you illegal activity was ridiculously risky.

ASTRID: Don't do it.

FINN: Heard you loud and clear.

BAYMAX: Injuries covered under Worker's Compensation are exclusions. Worker's Compensation is paid to an employee in the case of injury, disability, or death as a result of an on the job injury.

FINN: So if I got injured at the forge, Worker's Compensation would pay for it.

BAYMAX: Correct. Finally, injuries are not covered when one resides overseas.

HICCUP: Great. So we're all at risk since we're here instead of Berk.

HIRO: Only two thirds of you. The modern AU versions of you are American.

ASTRID: Oh yeah.

BAYMAX: This concludes the section.

* * *

 _I need a nap._

 _~KateMarie999_


	12. Producer Responsibilities

_I am facing my own mortality and the fact that I did nothing with my life. What a great time to study because this job will actually pay me well and is one of the top 100 places to work. Score!_

* * *

 **Producer Responsibilities in Individual Health Insurance**

* * *

 _Everyone gapes at the ridiculously long title of this chapter. And the characters continue to sit there patiently like the good little characters that they are. Finn is also being written in a far more interesting story so he's a lot less impatient. And Adrianna was the subject of a very interesting discussion today so she's feeling better, though apprehensive because said discussion involved more than a little bit of physical pain on her part._

BAYMAX: This next section of the chapter is longer than the others and even less interesting. However, it is important.

GOGO: More like torture.

FINN: Not so bad, really.

GOGO: Oh stop, you're being written into 2 stories at once.

HONEY: Technically we all are being written into more than one, probably at the same time.

TADASHI: _Pouts._ I'm probably not. Being killed off and all.

HIRO: So inconvenient.

BAYMAX: The first part of this is about Marketing Requirements. **Full and fair disclosure and honesty in advertising** applies to any Health Insurance advertisement for presentation, distribution, or other means of advertising. An insurer (company) whose Health Insurance policies are advertised is held responsible for all content irrespective of who wrote the advertisement or brochure.

ASTRID: Okay so what you're saying is ads have to be honest and disclose everything and the company is responsible for anything written in the ad.

BAYMAX: Excellent summation. Have a Tootsie Pop.

BAYMAX: It is considered to be an Unfair Trade Practice to advertise that an insurer's policy is guaranteed or covered by the Life and Health Insurance Guaranty Association.

 _Everyone gasps dramatically._

TADASHI: The evil term Overlord Katie didn't know has returned.

HIRO: Kill it with fire!

TADASHI: Um hello, sitting right here!

ERICK: Wait, did my sister die in the modern AU?

OVERLORD KATIE: I don't know yet. Probably not.

ERICK: I'm only 50% offended by that then.

BAYMAX: **Sales presentations** must be honest, accurate, complete, and defined to be clear.

HIRO: Okay...

BAYMAX: An **Outline of Coverage** must be presented at the time of application or upon delivery of the policy to an insured (client). The intent of the **Outline of Coverage Provision** is to present an insured with an an honest, full, and fair disclosure of their policy.

WASABI: So the Outline of Coverage Provision basically gives the insured all the information they need to know about their coverage.

BAYMAX: Correct.

OVERLORD KATIE: I'm totally losing interest in this story because I'm tired of typing all this up but I need to book it before I run out of time.

ADDIE: Aw it's okay, just keep spending your random moments talking about how much agony I'll be in.

OVERLORD KATIE: Thank you, Addie. That means a lot.

HICCUP: Aren't I the only one who calls her that?

OVERLORD KATIE: That's Overlord Emily and my preferred nickname and we created her so...

HICCUP: Fine.

BAYMAX: **Field Underwriting** is the initial evaluation and screening process performed by agents (producers) in the insurance field. It is during this time that information is gathered on an applicant. The process is essential in screening unacceptable risks.

TADASHI: Wouldn't they do a Consumer Report?

BAYMAX: Excellent use of vocabulary words but I am not sure. It isn't mentioned in this section of the database.

HIRO: Thank goodness Overlord Katie won't actually have to know all of this for her job.

BAYMAX: Indeed. **The basic purpose of Health Insurance underwriting is to lessen the probability of adverse selection. Adverse Selection refers to those most likely to submit fraudulent insurance claims.**

TADASHI: I thought that was about people with higher risks.

BAYMAX: That too. But people with higher risks are more likely to submit fraudulent insurance claims.

WASABI: That contradicts my notes...

FRED: It's best not to question things like that in life. Just keep going and don't look back.

GOGO: That was surprisingly deep.

FRED: I do read a lot.

BAYMAX: A producer (agent) cannot disclose any personal information or privileged information about a potential insured (client) without written permission. **Written authorization** by an insured must be dated and signed within one previous year. In addition, the information must be provided to an insurance regulatory authority or law enforcement agency.

WASABI: Wait, okay so the agent can't release personal information without written permission from the insured. It must be dated and signed within the year and be provided to law enforcement and regulatory authority.

HIRO: Whatever that means.

BAYMAX: Correct. To affiliate for an **audit** , further disclose needs to be made.

TADASHI: So they have to talk to each other and get more permission.

BAYMAX: Put simply, yes. The information must be provided to a group policyholder for the purpose of reporting claims and the information must be reported to someone having a **legal** or beneficial interest in a policy of insurance.

WASABI: So it has to be reported to a bunch of legal people and policyholders.

BAYMAX: That is correct. An application is an applicant's written request to an insurance company to issue a contract. An application's process for insurance begins with an approved application **(APP)** form provided by an insurer and is completed by the producer.

HONEY: Okay...

BAYMAX: When questions are asked of the applicant, their answers are written on the application and are called **representations**.

TADASHI: Yeah, we went over that.

BAYMAX: Yes we did. When an application is approved, a policy is issued. An application, joined together with the policy into one entity, is an entire contract.

HICCUP: So an application plus the policy is an entire contract.

CLIFF: Like a math problem.

ERICK: You're still here?

CLIFF: Yep. Apparently SOMEONE forgot to give me lines last chapter.

OVERLORD KATIE: I'm sorry, Cliff, can you ever forgive me?

CLIFF: Oh Overlord Katie, how could I hate you? You've given me the least amount of angst of your main characters.

OVERLORD KATIE: Yeah, about that. You're a secondary character.

CLIFF: Say it isn't so!

OVERLORD KATIE: Sorry but the Haddocks plus Erick are the main ones.

FINN: Why not Brandyn or Inga?

OVERLORD KATIE: Give it time.

ERICK: Brandyn doesn't need more time. You know all the fans want us to make out.

FINN: Gag.

ADDIE: What the fans want and what will happen are two separate things.

CLIFF: Word. No one's even speculated about my soulmate yet and she's already been written into the series several times.

ADDIE: She hasn't even spoken to you yet.

CLIFF: The only females who have spoken to me as of yet are you and my mom!

ADDIE: Maybe we're soulmates.

CLIFF: I'm flattered but you're madly in love with my bruh.

ADDIE: Time will tell.

HICCUP: Everyone wants Addie and Erick. I even want think it's cute. And no one's good enough for my little girl.

BAYMAX: Speaking of relationships, are you and Stephanie going steady?

HIRO: What? Uh I guess? I haven't been updated.

OVERLORD KATIE: You can blame these jokers here for that.

HIRO: Or you could just write the stupid story.

OVERLORD KATIE: Have you ever had writer's block? It's horrific. Plus I embarrass you in every chapter of that story!

HIRO: True...

HONEY: Wait so are Tadashi and I a couple?

TADASHI: I don't know. I like both you and Gogo because a certain overlord is a multishipper.

HONEY: Yeah, I've got some feelings for F- uhh someone else in this room.

FINN: It's me.

HONEY: No offense, dear, but no it's not.

GOGO: Burned.

FINN: Yeah well maybe you and I can go out after this is over.

GOGO: Are you hitting on me?

FINN: Is it working?

GOGO: No.

FINN: Then no I'm not.

ERICK: _Someone_ likes girls with dark hair.

FINN: Shut it, Larson.

CLIFF: Finny and Inga sitting in a tree-

FINN: Don't make me kick you.

BAYMAX: Maybe we should continue the lesson on insurance.

WASABI: That sounds wise.

BAYMAX: It is also required that a **"Notice to the Applicant"** be issued to all applications (insured, client) for Health Insurance to inform them that a Credit Report will be ordered concerning an applicant's past history and any other health insurance for which the applicant has applied in the past.

HONEY: Okay then.

BAYMAX: I will paraphrase the next part. Applications should be filled out in ink and using whiteout is not allowed, nor are pencil erasures. It's best to start with a fresh application if a mistake is made and if a mistake _is_ made, you can cross it out and initial the correct answer.

TADASHI: Simple enough.

BAYMAX: If an applicant pays the first premium with their application (under the terms of the **insurability conditional receipt** ), the insurance coverage goes into effect as of the date of the receipt of the premium, provided the application is approved by underwriting.

HIRO: So as soon as the premium is paid, the coverage goes into effect.

BAYMAX: Correct. The policy must be delivered personally or mailed. It is recommended that the producer physically deliver the policy, whenever possible, so that the client's original needs and the policy are reviewed. If the premium was not paid at the time an application was submitted, the producer (agent) must collect the premium and obtain a signed statement of an insured's good health.

WASABI: So it's best to deliver a policy so you can go over it and collect the premium if it hasn't been paid?

BAYMAX: Exactly. Finally, errors and omissions are misunderstandings or misrepresentations. The most common time they may occur are during times of the sales process or the policy's delivery. They could lead to legal action being taken by an insured against an agent and his or her company.

ASTRID: Not good.

BAYMAX: **Insurers are encouraged to document all correspondence with an insured in the event errors and omissions should occur.**

HICCUP: And that's all there is?

BAYMAX: That concludes the section. There is one section left before we move on to chapter 5. That will contain Medical Plans.

OVERLORD KATIE: I tried to read the first page. It was complicated.

BAYMAX: Do not worry. We will go over it together. You and your closest imaginary friends are here for you.

OVERLORD KATIE: Thank you. You're the best characters in the world.

CLIFF: You're so welcome. And thanks again for the significantly decreased number of horrific events in my life compared to others.

OVERLORD KATIE: Don't mention it.

ADDIE: Rub it in, why don't you.

HIRO: Hey, it could be worse. You could be me.

TADASHI: I'm alive, aren't I?

HIRO: For now, Tadashi. For now.

* * *

 _Took my nap. It was lovely. Bedtime for me now and chapter 2 section G next! Also we have a ton to write for Growing Pains so don't expect a chapter right away but we are wrapping it up. Hiccups discussions are getting interesting. We changed a plan we had in place for over a year and we already like it more. There are going to be a LOT of deleted scenes!_

 _~KateMarie999_

 _P.S. Reviews don't bother me, gust. I love any and all that I get except off topic or excessively negative ones, both of which are quite rare._


	13. Individual Underwriting by an Insurer

_Section G!_

* * *

 **Individual Underwriting by an Insurer**

* * *

 _Seated on the couch are 12 of the 13 people in the room, assuming you consider Baymax to be a person. But I'm not here for debates of that nature. That would take a long time and as interesting as that would be, this is a story about insurance, not philosophy or biology._

FRED: So we're all in agreement?

TADASHI: Yes. I think so.

HICCUP: This sounds like a difficult thing to wrangle in a fanfiction.

ADDIE: I'm sure we can manage.

OVERLORD KATIE: Who wants to ask the question?

ADDIE: Since it pertains to me, I'll ask. Hey gust! What's your theory about my physical pain?

ERICK: Come on, you can totally tell us!

HICCUP: And Acia, is your username pronounced Ay-sha or A-see-ah?

OVERLORD KATIE: That question has been plaguing me forever.

FINN: Thanks for reviewing, Joan McCreedy!

HICCUP: And I'm sure there is a form of dragon insurance.

GOGO: Wow. You're not even trying anymore, are you?

OVERLORD KATIE: Nope.

BAYMAX: Perhaps we should start talking about insurance now.

OVERLORD KATIE: Let's do it!

BAYMAX: The functions of an underwriter are to determine the selection, classification of risk, and the degree or rate of insurance for an applicant.

TADASHI: So put simply, an underwriter has to figure out what applicants to insure, the kinds of risks, and the rate of said insurance?

BAYMAX: Correct. The completion of an accurate and thorough application by the producer (agent) is absolutely imperative to an insurance company.

GOGO: I bet it is. You have to be thorough and accurate.

BAYMAX: Yes you do. An application must be signed by **an agent and an applicant**. The policyowner must sign **if the person is different than an applicant**. An application can be a primary source for underwriting if an applicant's medical background is flawless.

OVERLORD KATIE: I should read and reread that a few times.

BAYMAX: Yes you should. Even more importantly, you're going to have to memorize these next 3 parts.

SAM: Oh boy!

HONEY: Who is Sam?

FRED: Quantum Leap reference.

TADASHI: Seriously, Overlord Katie? No one is going to get that reference. Let it go.

OVERLORD KATIE: It was a really good show, okay? It's given me a lot of inspiration for future stories!

ADDIE: You mean just the next one because that's the last one you've fully planned out.

OVERLORD KATIE: Same difference.

FRED: Besides, that show's old. Wasn't it still on when you were born?

OVERLORD KATIE: So is Doctor Who and Star Trek and people talk about them.

GOGO: Why are we talking about this now?

TADASHI: Good point. We should definitely move on.

BAYMAX: Excellent. The application consists of three parts. **Part 1** includes **general questions** about an applicant: name, address, age, date of birth, gender, income, credit rating, marital status, occupation, the type of coverage desired, **other insurance coverage** , applications, and information regarding the beneficiary.

OVERLORD KATIE: Does someone want to fill one out so we can remember it easier?

FRED: Let's fill it out about you! So name would be Katie Ped-

OVERLORD KATIE: Oy, real names are forbidden!

FRED: -destrian.

OVERLORD KATIE: Katie Pedestrian?

FRED: Well I had to come up with something. Address... um Maryland?

OVERLORD KATIE: Good.

FRED: Age 25, birth date is 9/9/1990. Gender is female. Income is not enough. Credit rating is not applicable. Marital status is forever alone. Occupation is writer. Type of coverage desired is independence from parents' health insurance. And the other stuff doesn't really need answers here, I guess.

OVERLORD KATIE: I am pleased with the utter lack of real information.

FRED: Don't mention it.

BAYMAX: **Part 2** includes the **Medical** information: height, weight, tobacco, alcohol consumption, present and past medical background, medical status of living relatives, causes of death of deceased relatives. An insured's Medical history may be reviewed and reported to apply for an insurance policy.

HICCUP: Let's fill that out too. So your height is 5'3. Weight is unavailable. Nonsmoker. Gave up drinking when you discovered that you're not a happy drunk.

OVERLORD KATIE: I've never been drunk.

HICCUP: Excuse me. Gave up drinking when you discovered that it made you nauseous and antisocial, even when mildly buzzed. Better?

OVERLORD KATIE: Much.

HICCUP: Present and past medical background... would double eye surgery count? And ADD?

OVERLORD KATIE: Probably.

HICCUP: Medical status... umm not currently dying of anything? Medical status of living relatives is also not currently dying of anything.

OVERLORD KATIE: My mom was in the hospital recently.

HICCUP: And has been given a clean bill of health since.

OVERLORD KATIE: True.

HICCUP: Causes of death of deceased relatives.

OVERLORD KATIE: Natural causes. And leukemia in one case. We Pedestrians are a hardy bunch.

HICCUP: Better than having your dad either plasma blasted to death or crushed by a tunnel.

OVERLORD KATIE: Quite.

BAYMAX: **Part 3** is the **Agent's Report** that is completed by the producer to provide personal observations concerning the proposed insured. It also contains a client's estimated net worth and reasons a contract should not be issued to an applicant. The Agent's Report does not become part of an entire contract, however it is part of an application's process. The report also states whether or not it is a Replacement Policy.

ADDIE: So... personal observations about Katie Pedestrian.

HIRO: Stupid sense of humor.

HONEY: Multishipper.

FRED: Gives me amazingly hilarious lines.

CLIFF: Me too!

HICCUP: Likes to make me cry.

ASTRID: Likes to make me comfort him.

FINN: Likes to make me suffer.

ADDIE: Likes to make _me_ suffer.

ERICK: Likes to make me LOSE LIMBS.

OVERLORD EMILY: DRIVES ME CRAZY!

OVERLORD KATIE: You stay out of this.

ERICK: So basically we're observing that she's a sadist.

OVERLORD AMANDA: Oh please, you want sadism? I'll give you sadism.

 _An asteroid suddenly slams into the house, which bursts into flames. Everyone is killed._

OVERLORD KATIE: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STUDY INSURANCE WHEN YOU KILLED MY ENTIRE STUDY GROUP?

OVERLORD AMANDA: I WAS PROTECTING YOUR REPUTATION BY SHOWING I'M MORE SADISTIC THAN YOU!

OVERLORD EMILY: _Weeps for the death of the twins, Cliff, and Erick._

OVERLORD KATIE: I understand that you were trying to restore my honor and I'm pleased for the gesture but please bring them back.

OVERLORD AMANDA: Ugh fine.

 _The asteroid flies back into the sky and the house repairs itself. Everyone comes back to life._

TADASHI: Did it just get a little warmer in here?

FRED: You can turn off the space heater.

CLIFF: But the space heater isn't on.

BAYMAX: Let us continue our talk about insurance. An Attending Physicians Statement is the primary sourced used by underwriters to evaluate an applicant's past Medical details, diagnoses, treatments, and recovery time.

TADASHI: And the application if the medical history is flawless?

BAYMAX: Correct. The **Medical Information Bureau (MIB)** is a Nonprofit organization formed and funded by insurers and it contains coded Medical information reported by its members as an underwriting source. It is primarily used to gain additional information during an underwriting process. An applicant cannot be denied coverage because of information found in it.

HICCUP: Simplified, the MIB is an organization that has coded medical information as underwriting sources used to gain information.

BAYMAX: Yes. An examination of an applicant for insurance is conducted by a physician or by a paramedic at the insurer's expense.

HIRO: So they have to get a physical. Not fun.

BAYMAX: An applicant completes an HIV consent form which provides an insurer with the authorization to test for the presence of an HIV Virus.

ERICK: Ehh, blood draws aren't that bad.

ADDIE: You hated needles until you lost your foot. Then suddenly no other pain was all that bad.

OVERLORD KATIE: Ha, I hated them until I had surgery on my toe. No needles could possibly be more painful than those. None. Now blood draws are no big deal.

ADDIE: So the moral of the story is to go through horrific pain and then needles won't be a big deal.

ERICK: Pretty much, yeah.

ADDIE: I can't wait for these next few stories.

BAYMAX: Underwriting for HIV or AIDS is permitted as long as it's not unfairly discriminatory.

WASABI: So... no discrimination based on HIV or AIDS?

BAYMAX: Essentially. Insurance companies MUST maintain strict confidentiality regarding HIV tests or the diagnosis. The test results may not be provided to the MIB if an individual is identified. The MIB can help an insurer compare information given in an application with previous insurance applications by the same applicant but for different companies.

TADASHI: So that means that those results should be kept confidential when submitted to the MIB and they can help insurers compare information for other applications.

BAYMAX: That is simplified but correct. It is unlawful to discriminate against victims of domestic violence with regard to insurance underwriting, pricing, renewal, scope of coverage, or payment of claims.

 _A certain person in this room starts to look very uncomfortable._

BAYMAX: An insurance company may never request a person or blood relative or an applicant to provide **genetic information** , take a genetic test for underwriting or any other reason.

WASABI: So applicants can't be discriminated against based on genetic predispositions.

BAYMAX: Yes. **Preferred Risks** are **reduced risks** of loss and, as a result, are covered at a reduced, discounted rate.

GOGO: Like a nonsmoker.

BAYMAX: Yes. **Standard Risks** reflect the **average** exposure to a loss or claim. The applicants represent an age group with similar lifestyles. **The premiums are not elevated in the Preferred and Standard Risks.**

HONEY: So normal people with normal risks are standard.

BAYMAX: Essentially. **Substandard Risks** refers to smokers, those with poor health, or have dangerous occupations or hobbies. They pay a higher **rated-up premium** and are often considered to be a special risk classification.

HIRO: So more risky people. Like those willing to run into a burning building to save a supervillain.

TADASHI: In my defense... actually no. There was no reason for me to do anything that dumb.

HIRO: Thank you.

 _Erick looks morose and Adrianna squeezes his hand._

BAYMAX: Finally, **Declined Risks** are those which an underwriter believes present too high of a risk and are not insurable.

GOGO: Like someone with an extreme mental illness?

BAYMAX: Correct. There is one more quick section of chapter 2. Would you like me to continue to finish out the chapter?

OVERLORD KATIE: Please.

BAYMAX: Very well. This section is on **Considerations in Replacing Health Insurance.** One of the primary considerations when replacing a Health Insurance policy is a **pre-existing condition**. Pre-existing conditions are health or-

ASTRID: Stuff you had 6-12 months before the policy is issued, I remember.

BAYMAX: Correct. It is nice to see you all remembering your vocabulary words. Pre-existing conditions for replacing a Health policy are subject to a **probationary period or waiting period** generally 15-30 days after the issue date of their policy. During this period, sicknesses will not be covered but accidental injuries would be covered from the issue date of the policy.

TADASHI: So pre-existing conditions require a probationary period before being covered.

BAYMAX: Yes. A producer must be extremely careful in a replacement situation to compare benefits, limitations, and exclusions found in both the replacement policy and the current policy.

HICCUP: So basically they have to compare the information between policies.

BAYMAX: Correct. **The most important considerations in replacing Health Insurance are the exclusions or limitations in the new policy**.

TADASHI: Look at the exclusions and limitations then.

BAYMAX: It is a good idea. **When a replacement policy is involved, the producer must replace the policy in the best interest of the customer.** After being evaluated by an underwriter where premium and risk are exchanged, an insured (client) may not pay the same premium or receive the same benefits they had before their replacement.

HICCUP: Wait, stop, clarification. So the producer has to give the customer the best replacement policy and they can't have the same premium or benefits as the one before.

BAYMAX: Correct. **It is important not to cancel an old policy until the underwriting of the replacement policy has been completed**. Underwriting is very important because the replacement policy will not contain the same factors ass the old policy.

HIRO: Cool. So don't cancel the old policy until the underwriting is finished on the replacement.

FINN: Can we be done?

OVERLORD KATIE: Yes. This concludes chapter 2.

* * *

 _I need a nap and a shower now. And then I'll be back to write more!_

 _~KateMarie999_


	14. Medical Plan Concepts

_Just so you know, when I pass the test, I'm going to have to delete all educational material because I don't want to infringe on copyright. That will be in 4 days. Actually I'll probably just delete the whole story because let's face it, there's no point in it existing._

* * *

 **Medical Plan Concepts**

* * *

 _Big Hero 6 plus Tadashi, Hiccup, Astrid, Finn, Adrianna, Erick, and Cliff remain seated on the couch, which must have stretched out because that's a heck of a big couch otherwise. Then again, Fred is rich so maybe he has giant couches. Or they're all on a giant version of the double decker couch from The Lego Movie. Doesn't matter._

BAYMAX: The next chapter is on Medical Plans. When this chapter concludes, there will be a brief break in which Overlord Katie reviews the other chapters leading up to chapter 12. Your patience will be appreciated.

FINN: Already boring.

BAYMAX: Let's get started. Medical Expense Insurance provides benefits for Medical Care. Even though there are many types of benefits offered, Medical Insurance is categorized as Basic Medical Expense and Major Medical Insurance.

TADASHI: Okay cool.

BAYMAX: Basic Medical Policies are identified by their low dollar limits and first dollar coverage. Basic policies do not provide protection for an individual or family against catastrophic Medical expenses. Any benefit for a miscellaneous Medical expense is generally expressed in a dollar amount.

HICCUP: Well that's already complicated. So what you're saying is that basic expenses are low and don't protect for catastrophes. Benefits are expressed in dollars.

BAYMAX: Correct. **Basic Hospital Expense** policies cover room and board, lab, x-ray, medicines, and any other miscellaneous costs associated with an insured's hospital stay.

ASTRID: Let me guess: the policy gives the insured a set amount each day and anything above the limit will be paid by the insured.

BAYMAX: That is correct. How did you know?

ASTRID: It sounded like all the other stuff that gets said here.

BAYMAX: **Miscellaneous Hospital Expenses** included in an insured's stay can either be charged a flat rate or be charged a certain limited amount.

HIRO: So... prescriptions?

BAYMAX: That would be included. **Basic Medical Expense** policies cover non-surgical hospital expenses.

ASTRID: And coverage is limited to amount per day, per doctor visit, or hospital stay without paying a deductible?

BAYMAX: Yes. Since the coverage is limited, the insured pays the rest of the covered amount.

HICCUP: You're really good at this.

ASTRID: I have to be good at something. DreamWorks almost never gives me anything substantial to do that isn't directly connected to you.

HICCUP: Word.

BAYMAX: **Basic Surgical Expense** **Coverage** pays for limited surgeon's fees, operating room expenses, and anesthesiologist services that are not covered by another policy.

WASABI: Would a surgeon's schedule be included in the policy, which also states the options?

BAYMAX: Yes. The schedule also includes the amount payable, the percentage of the amount covered, or a relative value for an operation. A relative value that is applied causes the operation to be assigned a number of points. The points assigned to a procedure are multiplied by a conversion factor. The conversion factor is the total amount that can be paid per point.

HONEY: Umm... what?

BAYMAX: For example, if a surgery has an assigned point value of 300 and the conversion factor is 10, then 300x10 equals $3,000 for the procedure.

HIRO: Ahh so points mean math.

GOGO: Just when we thought this couldn't get any worse.

BAYMAX: **Fee for Service** is a payment system to providers.

HIRO: They'd be paid for each service.

BAYMAX: Correct. A **Prepaid Plan** pays providers whether or not they provide a service but no additional compensation will be provided when services are rendered.

ADDIE: Okay so a prepaid plan is prepaid, regardless of the services rendered. Like a prepaid cellphone.

FINN: Or mobile phone, for our friends across the pond.

ADDIE: Yeah and you pay for the service whether or not you use it. Like a certain number of minutes or amount of data.

CLIFF: Unlimited text, yo.

ERICK: Yeah, can you maybe not keep texting me pictures of your lunch?

CLIFF: I just do that because you told me my burger looked suspect once.

ERICK: That was ONE TIME.

CLIFF: It wasn't suspect. He thought the lettuce was the bun.

ERICK: This was back when we all used flip phones.

ADDIE: Still, that's an embarrassing mistake.

ERICK: Oh quiet, you.

ADDIE: Make me.

ERICK: I'd have to kiss you and we all know what insanity that would cause among the readers.

HIRO: Okay gag. Let's get back to insurance.

BAYMAX: The two basic types of Health Care coverage plans for Federal Civilian employees are **Fee-for-Service and Prepaid** plans. Policies that limit coverage to one particular illness are specified **Coverage Policies**.

TADASHI: Like cancer policies?

WASABI: Maybe Dental Plans?

BAYMAX: Right. Policies that provide a comprehensive package of Health Care services, like an HMO, are Comprehensive Policies.

TADASHI: Like physicals?

HICCUP: Immunizations?

BAYMAX: Those are included, yes. A **Benefit Schedule** is contained in some Medical Expense Plans, which vary directly in accordance with what is covered and paid for in the plan.

ASTRID: So it tells you what kind of treatments there are and how much they have to pay?

BAYMAX: Essentially, yes. If it is stated that a payment will be made for a given procedure based upon the average charge for a procedure in a specific area, it is termed as a **Usual-Reasonable and Customary** coverage.

HIRO: So that means the the procedure's cost is based on the average for the area.

BAYMAX: Correct. Most traditional reimbursement type Comprehensive Medical Expense Plans provide for an insured to be treated by any physician of their choice.

HICCUP: Not under the ACA.

ASTRID: Yes but that was a cleverly written lie to the American public.

HIRO: What are you talking about?

HICCUP: Obamacare.

HONEY: Oh. That's outlawed in this universe.

TADASHI: Yeah, they discovered that it was a load of baloney and tossed it.

GOGO: Great, now this story has a political agenda.

ADDIE: You think this is a political agenda? Just you wait until the next story in my series.

BAYMAX: Before we get into an argument about why conservative and libertarian policies are the logically superior policies to anything leftist or liberal, let us get back to the topic at hand. **Limited Choice Providers** , such as HMOs, are specific regarding the physicians and Health Care Centers that can and must be used by an insured.

HICCUP: Ahh. Taking away free choice. Sounds communist to me.

ASTRID: Good gods, Hiccup, this is was never meant to be a political rant and since when are you a libertarian?

HICCUP: That would be the logical political stance based on my characterization. I prefer a leadership style that gives people the freedom to do what they do best without interference as long as no one gets hurt. Maximum liberty!

FRED: CAPITALISM, YEAH!

OVERLORD KATIE: I cannot _wait_ to see the reviews on this.

BAYMAX: **Insureds/Participants** are people that receive benefits. **Subscribers** are individuals whose name is on the issued contract and are responsible for making its premium payments.

HIRO: So they can be different people.

HICCUP: Yeah, like the taxpayers are the subscribers because they pay the bills for the lazy insured/participants who cheat the system.

FINN: Okay, dad, stop.

HICCUP: _Snickers._ Now I'm just being annoying on purpose.

CLIFF: A man after my own heart.

HICCUP: Way to make it awkward, Cliff.

BAYMAX: This concludes the section.

* * *

 _Sorry not sorry for the political slant. All meant as a joke. I am a libertarian/conservative in real life but I just thought I'd have fun with that._

 _~KateMarie999_


	15. Types of Providers

_I'm up past midnight to write all this and there's going to be a ton more because this isn't even the last chapter, someone please come put me out of my misery. Also Emily is sick. Which means no new chapter for a while, assuming she doesn't feel like writing while sick._

* * *

 **Types of Providers**

* * *

 _The same stage directions as always. Everyone is center stage. Addie and Erick have issues projecting their voices so they get a ton of feedback from the director. Fred keeps forgetting his lines. The stage hands are freaking out because they all go on in 5 minutes for the fantastic musical known as Studying: The Musical._

BAYMAX: Hiro, have you programmed me to sing better than the last attempt?

HIRO: You'll do fine.

ANNA: Curtains in 5 minutes, everyone!

FRED: Wait, how did my bedroom suddenly turn into a theater?

HICCUP: How am I the Hiccup from 3 different canons?

FRED: Touche.

ELSA: Places!

ASTRID: Why are Elsa and Anna the crew for this show?

GOGO: I don't know my lines.

HONEY: I didn't even know we had lines.

FINN: Why am I suddenly wearing tap shoes?

 _Music swells from the orchestra pit._

JACK FROST: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the award winning musical, Studying!

 _Audience applauds._

JACK FROST: I would like to remind all of you to silence your cellphones, beepers, and pagers. Also please do not use flash photography as it may disorient the actors.

CLIFF: This is like a nightmare or something. Has anyone else had this nightmare?

JACK FROST: Please note the emergency exits. And as always, we hope you enjoy the show.

 _The lights dim. The orchestra swells. All of the characters suddenly notice that they are attached to microphones. The curtain opens. Lines of song will be written in italics._

TADASHI: _Insurance! The best thing in the world!_

HIRO: _Insurance! May the studying commence!_

FRED: _I don't know how I know the words to this song!_

EVERYONE EXCEPT FRED: _Don't question our overlord!_

HONEY: _An insurer pays for losses and provides monetary benefits!_

GOGO: _It also provides other services._

BAYMAX: _Let us not forget the Stock and Mutual Insurance Companies._

EVERYONE: _Such as Blue Cross/Blue Shield, HMOs, and PPO_

ADDIE: _All are examples of_ _ **insurers**_ _!_

 _They all break out into a highly synchronized tap dancing routine. Everyone leaves the stage except Cliff and Fred._

CLIFF: Say, Fred, what are **Nonprofit Health Service Plans**?

FRED: Allow me to tell you... in opera! _Nonprofit Health Insurance Plans are those insuuuuuurers that are oooooorganized under special Staaaaate Laaaaws that exeeeempt them from some taaaxes imposed on proooofit INSUUUUURERS! To supplyyyyy Medical Expense Reimbursement Insuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!_

CLIFF: Wow! So that means that Nonprofit Health Insurance Plans are organized under State Laws that exempt them from taxes that profits insurers have to pay? You mean like Blue Cross/Blue Shield?

FRED: _That... is... CORREEEEEECT!_

 _Everyone comes on stage as the music swells in a dramatic tune._

HICCUP: _This study technique actually makes it harder to remember for our overlord!_

FINN: _So I'm afraid this musical must end._

ADDIE: _But it was fun while it lasted!_

EVERYONE: _So let us say good NIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!_

 _The audience bursts into applause. Everyone takes a bow and the curtain closes._

BAYMAX: So let's get back to our insurance.

 _Everyone sits down in the same positions as if nothing ever happened. Suddenly the curtain turns into Fred's wall again, although the 4th wall jokes will continue to be rampant in this series._

BAYMAX: An **HMO (Health Maintenance Organization)** is an organization that **complies with State and Federal requirements** to provide a package of comprehensive Health Care services to individuals known as **subscribers** or members.

HIRO: I see what you're saying. An HMO provides a bunch of Health Care services to its members.

BAYMAX: Yes. The HMO Act of 1973 **forced employers with 25 or more employees** to offer an HMO as an insurance alternative to their regular Health Insurance Plans. Today, the rules of the act do not apply to employers so employers are no longer forced to offer HMO insurance plans.

TADASHI: So why bring that up?

OVERLORD KATIE: I don't know, this study material is stupid.

BAYMAX: **After an HMO has been in operation for 24 months, it may offer a 30 day Open Enrollment period to accept new enrollees.**

HONEY: So does that mean that after 2 years, it can enroll new people during a 30 day period?

BAYMAX: Yes. An HMO provides financing, delivery, and managing of Health care services for its members.

TADASHI: Okay so for its members, it provides things like that.

GOGO: Way to totally reiterate what he just said.

TADASHI: It needs reiterating!

BAYMAX: It is contracted with a group of doctors and other Medical practitioners to provide services at agreed upon costs that are prepaid on behalf of its members, called cost containment.

TADASHI: So cost containment means costs that Medical practitioners agree on for the services HMOs provide?

BAYMAX: Correct. HMOs offer services to members living within specific geographic boundaries that are most often formed along county lines. Individuals living within the boundaries are eligible to belong to the HMO.

HIRO: So that means that people who live in the right boundaries can be part of the HMO.

BAYMAX: An HMO makes efforts to limit its costs by providing care only from physicians that meet the HMO's standards and qualifications and are willing to provide care at a pre-negotiated price.

HICCUP: Okay so it tries to save money by providing care from only doctors who meet the standards and qualifications and are willing to provide care at a lower or pre-negotiated price.

BAYMAX: Correct. **When a member joins an HMO, they are asked to choose a Primary Care Physician (gatekeeper)**. An HMO plan with the gatekeeper system allows policyholders to see specialists by obtaining a referral from their Primary Care Physician.

ASTRID: So they choose a gatekeeper who refers them to specialists?

BAYMAX: Yes. In an HMO, a co-payment is a set $ amount that the member is asked to pay.

GOGO: So like a member can be asked to pay like $20 for each office visit.

BAYMAX: Correct. The amount paid annually may not exceed 200% of the annual premium. Managed Care Health plans like an HMO are paid on a prepaid basis.

ADDIE: Like the cellphone analogy.

ERICK: So doctors would be paid regardless of whether or not the insured visits them?

BAYMAX: Right. Members of an HMO are encouraged to get regular checkups for early detection of medical problems. An HMO must provide Preventative Care.

TADASHI: They're encouraged to go to doctors to prevent major health problems later on.

BAYMAX: That is a simplified version of what I just said. But correct. In an HMO Physician System, the physician that the member selects to provide all their care is their Primary Care Physician.

HIRO: Yeah. Like Dr. T for Overlord Katie?

BAYMAX: Yes. Even though she visits other doctors, he is her primary care doctor. And were she using an HMO, he would have to refer her to the other doctors.

FRED: So can an HMO member get emergency care even if they're out of the service area?

BAYMAX: Yes they can. And they can call a physician that can help the insured receive medical care.

FRED: Cool!

BAYMAX: Urgent Care includes Medical services for illnesses or injuries that are not life threatening but require care within 24 hours.

TADASHI: So can they get care outside of the area to prevent further deterioration of the condition?

BAYMAX: They can. An HMO member is provided inpatient Hospital Care in or out of their service area for **at least 90 days** per year. Treatment for a disorder or for Drug or Alcohol rehab is **30 days** per year.

HIRO: So they're allowed 90 days a year for a disorder and 30 days for rehab.

BAYMAX: Correct. The HMO must have a Customer Service Center to handle inquiries and complaints about Patient Care or other coverage concerns.

GOGO: That must be a fun place to work. All the complaining they hear all day long.

BAYMAX: In an **Open Panel HMO** arrangement, any physician may provide HMO services to their members as long as their requirements are met.

HICCUP: So they can see any doctor?

BAYMAX: Yes. In a **Closed Panel HMO** arrangement, physicians are selected and paid as HMO employees to provide services to their members.

HICCUP: So no choice, just the doctors available.

BAYMAX: There are 4 different types of HMOs.

GOGO: Ugh, why are we not done?

OVERLORD KATIE: I'm with her, it's taken days to type all this up and there's still a zillion more pages to go.

BAYMAX: Please be patient. Remember that there are sections of this chapter that are a lot shorter.

OVERLORD KATIE: True...

BAYMAX: In a **Group Model** , an HMO utilizes and pays a group of physician specialists instead of individual doctors.

HICCUP: So they pay a group instead of just the doctors. Like a fixed monthly amount? But that would require risk because it will profit if few members use it and not if many do.

BAYMAX: That is correct. An **Independent Model** provides the largest selection of independent physicians, Medical groups, and associations that provide services from their own private offices.

HICCUP: And doctors would be paid on a negotiated fee?

ASTRID: You're getting good at this.

BAYMAX: The **Network Model** provides services from 2 or more Medical groups and private physicians.

HICCUP: So the services are 2 or more medical groups and physicians. Probably paid a capitation fee for their services. Which is the term above in the group model, the fixed monthly amount.

BAYMAX: Correct again. The **Staff Model** pays physicians that are HMO employees to provide services to their members in their facilities.

HICCUP: So the HMO people's HMO for services within their own offices.

BAYMAX: Essentially, yes. This concludes the second part of chapter 5.

* * *

 _I really want this to be over already._

 _~KateMarie999_


	16. Types of Plans

_Today is crunch day! For Saturday and Sunday, I will be spending the **entire day** writing these chapters and studying like mad for the test. **My future depends on me passing the test** because it's expensive and if I don't pass the first time, I can't attend a training session for my new job until November 30th. I have snacks and hopefully I can talk someone into coming over to help out and quiz me at some point. But expect rapid updates!_

 **Types of Plans**

 _Stage is set as usual._

ERICK: That chapter was amazing.

ADDIE: Right? Thank you for giving me that book.

ERICK: In a modern AU, would that be the season DVDs of Doctor Who?

ADDIE: Probably.

FINN: Is anyone going to talk about the prodigal son scene?

HICCUP: Or about why I'm being written like an old man now?

ASTRID: How so?

HICCUP: Falling asleep on the couch? Really? Talk about stereotypes.

OVERLORD KATIE: My dad used to fall asleep while reading to me.

HICCUP: So that's where you get the idea then.

OVERLORD KATIE: Not so much. Em wrote that.

CLIFF: How come I wasn't in the chapter?

ADDIE: Time constraints.

HIRO: Are we going to get back to insurance?

GOGO: Why are you asking?

HIRO: Because that's probably more interesting than this conversation.

BAYMAX: Our next section is Types of Plans. A **Preferred Provider Organization (PPO)** is an organization of hospitals and physicians that provide services on a **fee for service** basis to insurance company's clients. These providers are listed as preferred and the patient may select from any number of hospitals and physicians without having a limitation.

HICCUP: So it's not like HMOs because they can choose anyone. And it's just a fee for service.

BAYMAX: Right. The PPO cover 100% with a minimal copayment for each office visit or hospital stay.

HICCUPL Makes sense. I guess they wouldn't pay the full amount If they use a non PPO doctor.

BAYMAX: Correct. This is Overlord Katie's insurance plan right now.

OVERLORD KATIE: Those copayments are tricky.

BAYMAX: PPOs do not provide care on a prepaid basis but instead physicians are paid a fee for each service.

ADDIE: So not like a cellphone.

BAYMAX: Exactly. Subscribers are not required to use physicians or facilities that have contracts with the PPO. A PPO is a service provider, not an insurance plan. The goal of a PPO is to provide insureds with providers that have agreed to discount their charges.

OVERLORD KATIE: Interesting. I should remember to thank my doctor for that then.

FINN: And your therapist.

OVERLORD KATIE: Oh hush, you.

BAYMAX: In an **Open Panel Arrangement** , the physicians are **not considered to be employees** of the PPO.

ASTRID: So they're just... physicians that aren't employed to them.

BAYMAX: Yes. In a **Closed Panel Arrangement** , the physicians are only allowed to treat patients assigned to them and are **considered employees of the PPO**.

HICCUP: Sounds like there's no free will to see whatever doctor you want.

ASTRID: Probably not.'

BAYMAX: A **Point of Service (POS)** plan allows an insured to receive services from nonparticipating or participating providers.

ASTRID: That sounds freer.

BAYMAX: The doctors are paid a set fee per person, regardless of the service they perform.

CLIFF: Sounds like prepaid.

BAYMAX: Somewhat. It's a combination of an HMO and a PPO but there is **no gatekeeper**. POS and PPO offer a greater selection of providers as compared to an HMO.

HICCUP: Not bad.

BAYMAX: A **Point-of-Service** plan allows members to join the **HMO**. If, for any reason, they want to use a physician who is not employed by the HMO, they may do so. **Remember: POS allows people to join HMOs but also to use physicians not employed by them.**

HICCUP: Okay so... now I'm confused.

OVERLORD KATIE: We all are.

BAYMAX: In a POS plan, an insured does not have to pick a Primary Care Physician (PCP) and may choose Medical providers not found on the preferred list and still retain coverage.

ASTRID: So they can pick anyone.

BAYMAX: Right. If a non-member physician provides service under a POS plan, then the service provider will be paid a fee for their services. The member will be required to pay a higher co-insurance amount or percentage for the privilege of using a non-member physician.

WASABI: So they get the fee anyway but members pay more for using a non-member physician.

BAYMAX: Correct. **In a Hospital Indemnity Plan, an elimination period refers to the number of days that an insured must wait before becoming eligible to receive benefits for each hospital stay.**

HIRO: So that means the elimination period is basically how many days an insured has to wait before they can get benefits for each stay in the hospital.

BAYMAX: Correct. Major Medical policies were designed to provide an insured with protection against **catastrophic** loss. These policies require deductibles and co-payments which makes coverage affordable.

TADASHI: So they protect against the catastrophic loss through deductibles and co-payements so the coverage will be affordable.

BAYMAX: Yes. A **Supplemental Major Medical** policy is designed to provide coverage for services after a basic policy's expenses are satisfied by reaching its limit.

TADASHI: That means they help by covering expenses that basic policies don't cover.

BAYMAX: That is correct. **After the Basic policy's funds are reached, an insured must pay a corridor deductible before a Major Medical policy will pay any benefits. It is considered a corridor amount because it is required between the Basic and Major Medical coverage.**

WASABI: Okay so... after the funds of a Basic plan runs out, the insured has to pay a deductible before the Major Medical policy will pay benefits. The corridor amount is kind of between the basic and major coverage.

BAYMAX: Correct. A **Comprehensive Major Medical** is a combination policy of Basic and Major Medical coverage. Almost all Medical expenses are covered generally using one deductible per individual or family in a coinsurance amount.

HIRO: So it's one deductible for everything instead of just getting 2 plans.

BAYMAX: Essentially. Primary characteristics of Major Medical Insurance Plans are high maximum levels, coinsurance, deductible, and blanket coverage.

TADASHI: Earlier vocabulary words.

BAYMAX: Yes. Major Medical Insurance Plans that cover Medical expenses in and out of Medical facilities and contain high maximum benefits are called **Eligible Plans.**

TADASHI: That means... actually I'm not sure. High maximum benefits, does that mean a lot of benefits?

OVERLORD KATIE: Don't ask me.

BAYMAX: As you know, injuries caused by war, self-inflicted injuries, cosmetic surgery, custodial care, and coverage provided by Worker's Compensation are common exclusions from coverage.

FINN: Of course.

BAYMAX: You know what? I'm tired of this.

GOGO: Wait what?

BAYMAX: I want to go over to Overlord-Overlord Becky to study in person.

OVERLORD KATIE: You're talking weird.

BAYMAX: This is boring and annoying and you remember things easily when you talk through them. I think Overlord-Overlord Becky would help.

OVERLORD KATIE: But that's...

HICCUP: _Gasps_. She's not.

ASTRID: Say it isn't so!

OVERLORD KATIE: I'm afraid it is. Overlord-Overlord Becky is... my _mother_. 

_I'm sick of this._

 _~KateMarie999_


	17. Baymax Inexplicably Stops Teaching

_The audience is left shocked and appalled that this got an update. Fangirls can be heard screaming with happiness. The world may never be the same again._

 _Or, you know, I just updated this because I was in a weird mood and no one is going to read it. Whatevs._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Baymax Inexplicably Stops Teaching**

* * *

 _The setting is a full five seconds after the last chapter. Everyone is stretching their legs. Cliff opens his mouth to gripe about how boring all of this is. Suddenly, the door crashes down and in comes Overlord Katie._

KATIE: _Grins guiltily._ You can stop studying now.

HIRO: I thought you were going to Overlord Overlord Becky.

KATIE: I did. Ages ago. During the major time gap between updates.

HIRO: And?

KATIE: She was as unhelpful as always. _Turns to Erick_. Did you know I based your mother on her?

ERICK: Oh you poor, poor thing.

KATIE: Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?

ERICK: A hint? Maybe I was too subtle.

KATIE: Ha. Ha. I can still kill you.

ADDIE: But you wouldn't kill me.

KATIE: Watch me.

HICCUP: Didn't she just allow her sister to kill us all and then reverse time so we didn't die?

TADASHI: Then how would you remember that.

A MYSTERIOUS YELLOW FLOWER: Save points!

A MYSTERIOUS SKELETON IN A HOODIE: Determination!

A MYSTERIOUS SKELETON IN A CAPE: Spaghetti!

HICCUP: Katie?

KATIE: _False smile_. Yes?

HICCUP: Did you change fandoms again?

KATIE: _Looks at the decorations that sprung up in the last few seconds._ I... may have.

CLIFF: No. I can't handle another fandom change. What's next, all of them getting together to study with us?

KATIE: Ahh I canceled that test ages back. I'm working a totally different job now. And I'm planning a move to Atlanta.

FINN: Atlanta? As in Georgia?

CLIFF: You'll still write our story, right?

KATIE: Of course I will! This is just the first official announcement. _Turns to the readers_. If any of you are in that area, please let me know. It would be nice to know people there.

TADASHI: Why are you talking to the wall?

THE MYSTERIOUS YELLOW FLOWER: _Laughs maniacally._

KATIE: Ignore him, he's kind of psycho. Just don't let him absorb your SOUL.

WASABI: Umm... good to know?

FRED: Wait, I know who all of these strange characters are!

HONEY: Why would you suddenly know that?

FRED: I'm canonically the most likely person to know who they are. Seeing as I'm a geek and all. And this game is taking the internet by storm.

KATIE: For good reason.

AMANDA: _Sticks her head in_. MAKE HER STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!

ASTRID: Does this entire chapter exist for the sole purpose of announcing your move and change of fandoms?

KATIE: Hey, I updated something, didn't I? Be happy for what you've got.

HICCUP: I would be but I'm your victim, not your reader. Updates may not bode well for me.

ASTRID: Or any of us.

FRED: Nice to know she's abandoned two of the stories starring us.

KATIE: Not abandoned. Just put aside.

BAYMAX: So we're not going to keep talking about insurance?

KATIE: Never again.

GOGO: So why are you updating this at all?

KATIE: To show I haven't forgotten about all of you. Group hug!

 _Only Cliff runs forward to hug her._

KATIE: This is why I don't put you though nearly as much trauma as the others.

SKELETON IN THE HOODIE: Be thankful for that. She's about to traumatize me for no reason other than the fact that she's grown very fond of me getting emotional.

KATIE: What can I say? You don't come off as a guy with feelings so when you do have them, canonical or otherwise, they're just so cute.

SKELETON IN THE CAPE: At least she's not torturing me!

HICCUP: Yet.

KATIE: Nah, you're my friend. I couldn't torture you. I can't even kill you outside of the complete Genocide route.

FINN: So let me get this straight. You'll kill Benen, my best friend, but you staunchly refuse to kill a skeleton in a goofy cape unless your reward is impossibly hard boss battles that stress you out?

KATIE: I reset it when I kill him!

FINN: But you won't reset Benen's death. Your determination is horribly cruel.

KATIE: It was important to the story. Cinnamon roll skelebuddy here is important to the story by staying alive.

SKELETON IN THE HOODIE: Should I be commenting on how weird it is that she's killed me more times than she's killed him and my battle is about a thousand times harder than his?

KATIE: I was determined to get those bragging rights.

GOGO: You do realize no one has any idea what you're talking about, right?

KATIE: Well if they'd just give it a shot, they would be able to read my derivative works, now wouldn't they? Maybe this whole fic was a giant advertisement.

HICCUP: Weirdest ad ever.

KATIE: Well I did consider throwing you into the game world in an Alice in Wonderland type story but I ultimately decided against it for no reason other than laziness.

SKELETON IN THE HOODIE: A woman after my own heart.

KATIE: You stay with goat mom.

BAYMAX: I don't mean to interrupt but this story has been derailed enough. Perhaps it should be given a proper end.

KATIE: Okay!

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **What? You thought it would make sense? You naive reader. Don't you know that this story was never meant to make sense?**

 **Now go play Undertale or watch in on youtube so you can read Soulless.**

* * *

 _Don't forget to review!  
_

 _~KateMarie999_


End file.
